Fairy Tale for Devils?
by TheLiteHasTruth
Summary: The first are we, The last we shall be, Do not fear the shrouded path, For the truth lies in darkness, A trail manifests, What was, is, and forever shall be,The strongest of this plane of existence. Everyone knows of the Dragon war but what of before it? We will learn the history of the Devils, Gods and what came to be. Join us OcXErza OcXMira CH6 IS UP 5/29/14 R&R pls
1. PrologueBlack&White

I've went back and fixed up the story so that it could flow much better. I've also fleshed out the fighting and grammar with the help of my beta. HERE WE GO

**Prologue: A Devil Kings Tale**

Devils creatures were feared throughout the history of mankind. It was said, that the man who saved the human, dragon, and gods from Zeref was a Devil. Devils, contrary to popular belief, looked more like humans and gods, rather than their other counterparts; the demons. The only difference, being a sharp tooth or a horn hidden within their body. However only the purest blooded devil looked exactly human.

Keron the devil king was known for his manipulation of Yin and Yang magic. This power was the root of all magic, including water and fire. Both of these elements were both destructive yet it could create new life as well. In 300 years Zeref had made all creatures; Gods, Humans, Dragons, and even Devils bow down to him, yet only one stood in his path and opposed him, the Devil King Keron.

He, who did not fear Zeref was declared a fool by his brethren who then were later destroyed. However he obtained the power of the creator. Yin and Yang, the magic of creation, the magic of destruction. This caused magic to reflect in his eyes. Eyes of peculiar one of red and one of blue. With his unique powers he was strong enough to match and face The Lord of Chaos, Zeref. To create a world of peace and stability for all species to live together in harmony

…...for now.

_(Keron Vs Zeref)_

A man stood face to face with his enemy.(Imagine Keron exactly like Madara when his is in his sage of six paths form) He was wearing a graceful white and black garb with 6 orbs floating behind him. Three were red and three blue glowing orbs. His red and blue eyes flared intensely staring down the lord of darkness in front of him.

"So….it has come to this." Keron whispered as a trident appeared in his left hand and a katana in his right. The sword was beautifully decorated as the blade was black and the hilt red. The trident's staff part was all white and the tip of each point was coated in a blue aura.

"You want to fight me? Even gods and dragon alike have fallen to my hands."(Zeref can be left up to your imagination) Zeref yelled, and the heavens roared as his chaos magic began flaring around his body. "**Chaos Lords Screech!"** A purple like energy shot out from Zeref's mouth which split the earth that it had traveled above of. Keron then began to weave in a spinning motion when he came to a stop the weapons flared and he shot out a blast of black and white energy.

"**Devil Secret art: Shadowed Light!"** The blast was equally as strong and met Zeref's attack head on. It proved to be a stalemate, however as both beams exploded and caused the landscape to change. Zeref frowned upon this but then switched to a creepy grin. He would finally have a challenge. He realigned his gaze, then he saw a glittering red light. Suddenly out of the smoke Keron appeared with only his Katana, he brought down on Zeref who blocked it with a longsword. He saw that Kerons red eye was glowing fiercely.

Keron landed and pushed his blade forward forcing Zeref back. Zeref then thrusted his blade forward only for Keron to sidestep it. Keron then quickly spun around as his katana became coated in silver flames - the signature color of a devils magic.

"**Hellfire of the Fire Devil!" **Keron brought his katana down to cut Zeref in half, but instantly Zeref was able to parry it with his longsword and hold it. Zeref grinned, however he rose an eyebrow when he saw that Keron grinned as well. Suddenly a huge silver flame engulfed Zeref causing him to scream out in pain.

Kerons blue eye began to glow as his Katana disappeared and was replaced by his Trident. He then spun it around in a circular motion, then jabbed the trident forward. "**Surging wave of the Sea Devil!" **A pure stream of silver water materialized and started to form what seem to be a drill and slammed right into the inflamed lord of chaos.

"Is th_at all you can do?_" Keron widened his eyes as Zeref appeared to be unharmed. Furthermore his body was emitting a black smoke and his eyes were glowing purple. "**I guess it's my turn." **He charged towards Keron who unequipped his weapons. Keron who now saw the determined Zeref, clenched his fist and drew out the last of his might. Black and white energy alike poured out around him. He charged towards the Chaos Lord.

"**Devil Secret Art: Fist of Yin and Yang!"**

"**Chaos Lord's Dread Fist!"**

The two collided, a powerful shockwave spread throughout the entire world engulfing it in a white and black energy...

Balance had finally been brought back to the world.

**Chapter I : Black and White **

**(400 Years Later)**

It was a dark day, as clouds hover above a mansion. The earth rumbled, as a woman with scarlet hair who was in labor surrounded by her servants screamed as she gave birth. Signs of weariness and unrest, became the aura around the house, as two strong cries were heard. The twins were born with large magical reserves. The older one Ryu had red eyes and the younger Shio had blue eyes along with hair as dark as the night. The woman held her children and gave them their first command.

The mother whispered a grim hymn to her sons. The older son let out a stream of white fire engulfed four servants as they screamed in agony. the younger son let a beautiful stream of water and sliced through the other four servants as the fell silently. Tears dripped from the weary mother. She distinguished the dead servants that were secret followers of Grimiore who wanted to obtain her sons.

"I don't have long left in this world, but I will always love you two." She kissed her sons on their foreheads as she her magic soon began fading from this world. Thunder roared and screams were heard outside of the mansion. The door slammed open as a man came running in. His right eye was red and his left blue eyes. This was the Devil King and the twins were his children. He quickly ran over to his wife and put his hand on her face.

"My love, take care of our boys and make them strong." He kissed her on the forehead.

"I will my love." He said as his wife faded from this world. She was human and couldn't take the strain of the birth. He picked up his two sons one of which was crying this was Shio the younger brother, as the older brother Ryu was resting in silence.

He could feel it, that the heirs of the Devil King would be able to one day change the world.

A darkness was coming and his sons would be in the center of the whole predicament.  
He had no choice but to prepare them for the oncoming disaster.

_(13 Years later)_

Shio jumped to the side with his trident in his dominant left hand. As his older brother swung his Katana downward in the opposite. White flames engulfed the area when the blade touched the ground. Shio jabbed his trident forward sending a wave of silver water as well. Ryu upon seeing this, dodged with a backflip.

They wore the same face but had different eyes. One with dark red and stoic eyes, the other with open and wide blue eyes. Shio grew out his hair into a curly ponytail. Ryu kept his hair unkempt and short.

"Damn it Nii-san!" Shio yelled as he jabbed his Trident forward only for Ryu to stop it with the blade of his Katana.

"You might want to try harder Otouto!" Ryu forced the trident to the side as Shio stumbled a little, and then used the momentum to spin and slam the trident into his older brother. Ryu however saw this coming and stopped the blade of the trident with his katana. They both suddenly jumped back as they unequipped their weapons.

"**Breath of the Fire Devil!"**

"**Breath of the Sea Devil!"** A stream of silver water smashed into silver fire. A steam then engulfed the area. Ryu's piercing red eyes flew around, scanning the steam, and then waiting for his brother to make a move. He knew his brother would attack first due to his nature, his blue eyes appeared not too far in front of him.

"**Sea Devils Tidal Kick!" **Shio came in fast with a dropkick intended to hit his brother. Ryu expected this and sidestepped his attack while doing this he raised his right leg which became coated in silver flames.

"**Fire Devils Axel Kick!" **Ryu slammed his foot down and as it was about to connect with Shio, who dissolved into silver water. Ryu watched as the water moved away from him and reformed back into Shio and it went a far distance. Ryu frowned at this, because they were still new to using their **Devil Elemental.** He decided to play along as well and turned into a silver fire before Shio had realized it.

Along the sidelines, Keron the Devil King was watching as silver flames and silver water collided. He was sitting down with his arms crossed observing his sons. He had red japanese armor on and long black hair. His sons had separately inherited his powers of water and fire. The part that confused him was who inherited what.

Shio, the younger brother who was reckless and bold had inherited the power of water. This confused him due to that fact that water is the calmest element of the main five elements. Yet he used the power of water as if it was nothing and was on his way to become an excellent Sea Devil Slayer.

Ryu, the older brother who was calm and collected had inherited the power of fire. Once again he wondered why? Fire was an element based on ones rise in emotions and was the most destructive of the elements. However he used his white flames even better than his younger brother used his water. He would be a great Fire Devil Slayer.

The boys had been born in the year X763(two years older than Erza) it was currently the year X776 and he had a whole year left with his sons. He broke out of his stupor and stared at his two sons who were still fighting. Ryu was clearly more skilled however Shio's nature made him hard to read, but of course skill over recklessness. Then Shio suddenly was knocked down by the bottom of Ryu's handle.

"You always give me a good challenge Otouto(Younger Brother)." Ryu said as he helped his little brother onto his feet. Shio began rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It is time!" Keron yelled as his sons quickly kneeled before him. He snapped his fingers as a beautiful sword appeared in his right hand. A sheathe as black as night with flame decorations. His left hand held a trident of which the handle was also as dark as night. The tips of the trident were blue and had a blue cloth tied onto the bottom part of the blade.

"These are going to be your new weapons. I will also teach you two how to use devil king magic from now on." His sons will defeat Zeref when he rises again just like he did so many years ago. He had one year before he would fade from this world. However he knew his sons would be just fine.

"Hey Tou-chan." Shio said as he changed his position and sat down on the ground.

"Yes…..?"

"Can we eat first?" Keron the great demon king, the one who defeated Zeref face faulted. He should've expected this. Well he was hungry anyways and he could tell Ryu was as well.

"Very well let us go into the next town and find something to eat." The demon king said as his sons got up.

_(20 minutes later)_

Humans were okay as long as they didn't get on his nerves. It was an uneventful night, but Keron couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. He could smell black magic in the air somewhere. After a good meal, he sons he decided that they would check it out.

"Ryu, Shio, can you feel that evil power." His eyes began to shine and so did his sons as they could feel the dark energy. They walked toward a beach and Keron waved his hands in a motion to split something. The sea began to split. He turned to his sons.

"Follow me and use the speed technique." A sonic boom resonated and in the blink of an eye their father was gone.

"**Devil art: Sound Ceremony" **The two boys said as two sonic booms resonated.

_(In the tower of heaven, a small fair girl with beautiful red hair holds a dying old man in her arms)_

"Rob-Jiji! Don't die!" Erza said as she shaked Rob. Suddenly a boy who was around her age appeared. He had red eyes and was holding a katana.

"Come." The boy said as Erza shook her head.

"Go, Erza." She looked down at Rob who was dying. He then looked over at the boy. "Please take her somewhere safe. Take her to Fairy Tail."

Ryu nodded and grabbed Erza by her hand and made a run for it. He had split up from his brother and his father when he felt magic come from this girl.

_(Keron top of tower)_

Keron could feel the presence of him. He could feel Zeref trying to enter this world once again. A boy with blue hair charged him and he merely backhanded the boy putting him down for now. Then a black energy charged towards him.

"Zeref! You will not be revived not yet!"

"Ahhh, Keron the devil king. Can you still defeat me? You have grown past your prime." The dark energy known as Zeref flared intensely and began to laugh.

"You dare to jest me Zeref?"

"You, can no longer use Yin and Yang magic. How will you defeat me when I return?" The energy then shot towards Keron.

"Zeref, you shall not pass!" Keron brought out his hand and shot out a blast of white and black energy. "**Devil Secret art: Shadowed Light!"** The blast went onward and ripped through the black energy.

"Keron, you cannot stop me forever I WILL RETURN! You are almost gone! I can feel it! Your power is leaving you!" The tower began to shake around Keron and he quickly turned around to find his sons.

Shio jumped to the left and impaled the chest of a guard with his trident. Soon four other guards appeared. He then swung his trident in a circular motion as water appeared and sliced through all the guards. He turned his head as he heard guards screaming and on fire.

"**Breath of the Sea Devil!"** A condensed stream of silver water blasted out of Shios mouth and ripped through the guards nearby his brother. Ryu turned towards his brother and saw a bunch of guards appear behind him.

"Otouto! Duck!" Shio upon hearing this planted himself onto the ground. "**Breath of the Fire Devil!"** Ryu yelled shooting out a stream of silver flames engulfing the guards.

"Nii-san!" He then looked over at who was with his brother. It was a girl with an eye patch and…..she was holding his brothers hand. Her red hair stood out even more.

"Haha. You guys are in LOOoooOOoVeeee!" Shio said as his brother bonked him on the head. The girl's face burned bright red like her hair.

"Who's that?" Shio said as he stopped playing around.

"I'll explain later. Where's Chichiue." As soon as he finished that sentence the floor above them exploded as their father landed on the ground. He looked over at them and then the girl and rose his eyebrow.

"Who is she?"

"I'll explain later Chichiue." Ryu said as Keron nodded and grabbed ahold of the three kids. In a sonic boom the three of them were gone. Then the tower began to collapse.

_(later)_

"So you promised a dying old man that you would take this girl to a guild called Fairy Tail?" Said the father. Ryu nodded and introduced as the girl known as Erza.

"What's a guild?" Shio asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"It's a community of humans that can use magic." Keron said as he looked over to the little girl who stayed behind Ryu.

"Your name is Erza right?" He said as she nodded. "Then let us go I want my sons to learn to keep their word as well."

"Ummm."

"Yes?" Keron said as his intimidating gaze made her cringe a bit.

"Why do you refer to the guild as if you aren't human?" Erza said as Keron realized his mistake. If the world had learned that his sons were half devils things would be difficult.

"I meant to say people, but I misworded." With that Keron turned around and walked towards the town where Fairy Tail was. He remembered meeting one of their masters long ago. Her name was Mavis he believed.

He looked over at his son Ryu who was still holding hands with Erza. He could feel her emotions and he knew that she felt safe when she was with Ryu. Also for some odd reason he kept thinking about this guild known as Fairy Tail. It bothered him to the point where he stopped in the middle of the road and rubbed his head.

"Let us rest for now. Tomorrow we will get a boat." With the snap of a finger 4 sleeping bags and a appeared. He moved his foot in a circular motion where he was standing and grabbed a couple of twigs and threw them in that area. He then looked at his son Ryu who nodded and lit the flames.

"Have you eaten yet?" Ryu asked Erza as she blushed and shook her head. Shio who was watching this began laughing silently to himself. He was shut up however when his dad gave him a warning look.

_(15 minutes later)_

Ryu handed Erza a cooked fish. She looked at him and he nodded his head telling her it was okay to eat. She slowly took the fish and began eating. They ate in silence as Keron stared intently at Erza. Suddenly a sword appeared in his hand, It was a standard long sword however it had a red hilt.

"You can use magic so I want you to take this sword." Erza had a surprised look on her face. She really didn't expect them to give her something. It was a sword, she always wanted to learn how to use a sword. The blade was three feet long and was not heavy at all!

"I modified this blade so you can use it freely. Also since you are currently my responsibility not just my sons, I need to give you something to protect yourself." Also he wanted to do something about her eye. It was also because this little girl resembled his late wife.

"Lift up your eye patch." Keron said as Erza did so. He reached towards her empty left socket, she was going to ask what he was doing, but he rose his other hand to calm her down. "**Art of creation."** Once he muttered these words Erza noticed that she could see!

"I...I...I can see." Erza said as tears began falling down her eyes. Keron gave a half smile as Shio gave a toothy grin. Ryu had a smirk on his face with his eyes closed.

"Thanks Oji-sama." Then curled into a ball of embarrassment and bliss.

Keron looked surprised at this and changed his face to that of a warm smile.

He snapped his fingers and she was suddenly dressed with new apparel. (the armor she wore when she was younger. You can find it by typing in young Erza in google images)

_(The Next day)_

"Ryu, we will wait here take Erza to Fairy Tail." Keron knew that the girl had began holding his eldest son in high regard. Ryu didn't understand why his father told him to drop her off, but he was okay with it.

Magnolia was a huge town with just about everything. Ryu led Erza to the supposed place where Fairy Tail was located. He couldn't help but notice Erza's hair bouncing around sneaking glances toward the pastry store.

He let out a sigh. He figured he wouldn't want to waste to much time, but agreed to occupy her anyways.

"Want... some?" He let out a small voice.

She turned around as her eyes glowed with excitement. Then retracted her emotions and began walking away. He then grabbed her by the hand. She feels a shock run up her back.

"It's okay…" he muttered. "I don't mind." She turned around, and tears began to run down her eyes.

_Such warmth_ she thought, as Ryu's hand gripped tightly. A child of only eleven years old crying without letting out a sound. Ryu couldn't understand why she was crying at all, but couldn't help but let her be.

"It's okay, it might not be whatever you want, but whatever it is, I'll to get it for you."

She looks at his eyes. Such a strong and yet caring gaze. A low soft tone, full of grace and hidden compassion. "You promise?"

"Yeah…" Ryu wasn't sure what he was saying anymore…"I'll promise to always."

Tears begin to overflow Erza's face, she lets out a loud and deep cry. As if the cries she had held in were opened. Ryu, astonished didn't what to do. He hugged her tightly as possible hoping she were stopped crying. It seemed timed had finally stopped for Erza, yet it time had also finally began.

"_In this world wherever there is light there is darkness as well. As long as a concept of winners exist there must also be losers. The selfish desires of humans and their fear of death create something even worse. They create slaughter and torture so it can be feared more than death. You and your brother must eliminate the darkness in this world." _Words of his father echoed through his head.

Her cries reminded him of his mother, who had longed for love she would've had for her sons. Her cries reminded him of the times when he wanted to cry, but so dearly held onto strength.

Her cries reminded him of the person he would've been. If he wasn't born a devil.

_(A little later)_

A while after she'd stopped crying, they stood in front of the pastry shop, headed toward the Guild known as Fairy Tail.

"You're coming along, right?" she asked Ryu as he nodded his head .

"You promise? Pinky swear?" Her hair flowed in front of his eyes, covering her bright red face. He looked at her in confusion. He didn't understand this concept of humans.

"Promise?" Little did he know that this promise sent out a ripple of events that would change the world.

She held her hand as he held his in response. Her little pinky reaches and grasps Ryu's tender palm. Ryu's face becomes red hot as he cannot understand what's going on. He extends his little pinky and they hold it firmly together.

"A promise it is, teehee" She turns and laughs. Ryu tries to hide his face even though she isn't looking.

_(In front of Fairy Tail)_

"You're not going with me?" Erza looked at Ryu at disbelief

"I have to go somewhere…" Erza look at Ryu with more disdain and disbelief, he felt that she may cry again.

"But your promise!" She then turned around and ran towards the guild doors holding her tears. Ryu looked down onto the ground. He didn't know if he could keep that promise. He ran towards her and caught her by the hand.

"I can't be with you right here and right now, but someday i'll come back. Like I promise. Along with my brother, I won't leave you here.." Ryu wasn't blushing or embarrassed anymore. His eyes were filled with confidence.

"As I promised… I'll get you whatever you want, but i'm going to have to take my time."

Erza gasped and wanted to let out a word, but she couldn't let it out. As Ryu turned around to leave, he felt a warm embrace wrapped around him. He felt a warm, blazing fast rhythm beating out from his back. He felt as if his chest would burst open. Erza let out her last words to him as he left.

"See you again…Ryu..." He felt her warmth leave as he heard doors open along with the many laughters close behind him.

"_She'll be alright… right?" _He asked somewhere in his heart.

"_Lighten up! We can keep that promise man!"_ A familiar voice came to his mind, and his red cloak flutters in the wind while laughing.

"_I'll be home soon…to you."_

* * *

SO yeah...I've changed the story and the writing to make things better so I hoped you guys liked it!


	2. Healing Devilslayer

Here we go Chapter 2, and I guess Mira would like to do the honors for me. I mean it is fair since I let Erza do the first one.

Mirajane: Damn right! You hear that tin can?! Its my turn!

Erza: Just get it over with, Im not getting any screen time other than this anyway.

Mirajane: Author-Sama owns nothing from Fairy Tail. Although I wish he did so I could have a knight in shining armor.(Winks at Shio who scratches the back of his head sheepishly)

Author:...Okay lets go and those wondering Ryu and Shio are on Laxus level.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Healing Devil Slayer**

"Elf-Nii? it's me Lisanna, let's go home to Fairy Tail together okay?" Elfman had been overtaken by the beast which had he had failed to completely take over. The Beast roared as Lisanna stood up with her arms wide.

"Lisanna! Don't do it! He doesn't remember you!" A sixteen year old Mirajane yelled as tears rolled down her eyes. Her right arm was injured and her left leg nearly broken. Furthermore she had no more magic power.

"**RAWRRRRRRR!"** The Beast brought its arms down in full swing. Lisanna closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Mirajane seeing this screamed out.

"NOOOOOO!" However The Beast swatted thin air, it looked around wondering where it's prey was. Mirajane heard a sonic boom and right next to her was a man who seemed about two years older than her. He had a blue cloak and his hair was tied into a small ponytail, she noticed that he also had a beautiful blue trident.

"Are you okay?" He asked as Mirajane nodded and looked down at an unconscious Lisanna. The mans hands began to glow white as he placed his hand on Lisanna's head.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm healing her, and I'll heal you next."

"_Healing magic? A magic long lost, How can he have it?_." He then turned to her with a toothy grin.

"Don't worry about 'The Beast', my Nii-San is taking care of it."

"What?! No, but that thing is dangerous and it's my brother he tried using take over on that thing!" She stopped talking as he put a hand on her head, and gave her his signature toothy grin. She began feeling a warm feeling as a silver light surrounded her body healing her leg and her arm. A light blush appeared on her face.

"What's your name? And why is a pretty girl like you and your siblings trying to take down the beast?" She blushed and began to sputter.

"My name is Mira and my sister Lisanna and brother Elfman were trying to subdue it. I'm and S-Class mage of Fairy Tail." Mira said.

"Really? Well I'm Shio, dont worry Mira-Chan we'll try our best to help your brother. After all you got the 'Devil Brothers' to help you!" Mirajane widened her eyes. The "_Devil Brothers"_ were bounty hunters of the highest skill constantly hired by the Magic Council.

"Stay here and don't move. We'll be right back with your brother." Mirajane opened her mouth to say something but then she heard that sonic boom again. Suddenly the man just disappeared as she widened her eyes looking around.

"**ROARRRR!"** The beast roared from afar, but this time what she heard was a roar of pain.

_(Earlier with Ryu)_

_"**Breath of the Fire Demon!"** Ryu let out a powerful stream of silver flames which slammed right into the Beast. However the Beast roared even louder and continued charging towards Ryu. He waited for it to raise it's fist to connect. Ryu needed to get some distance between the injured, so that Shio could heal them._

The Beast brought it's fist down onto Ryu who slipped out of the way. He jumped onto its arms and teleported the beast into the forest. You could only travel half the distance when you do this however that was enough as a sonic boom then resonated. "**Devil Art: Sound Ceremony."**

Ryu jumped above the beast and brought his leg down. "**Fire Devils Axel Kick!"** His leg slammed right in between the eyes of the Beast making it roar in pain. Ryu then brought his other foot and slammed it into it's nose to push himself off.

"Tch." Ryu frowned as the Beast roared even louder. He wanted to use his sword however something told him not to do it. _A warriors intuition._

"Nii-San!" He heard a sonic boom as his younger brother appeared right next to him. "Apparently that is their younger brother and he tried a full body takeover on the Beast."

"Foolish." Ryu said as the beast charged them. "Refrain from hitting any vital spots if you draw your weapon."

"Alright! "**Sea Devils Water Seal!" **A large silver orb appeared in between his hands, he then launched the orb towards the Beast.

"**ROARR!"** When the orb collided with the Beast, it found itself stuck in a bubble of silver water. It began to thrash around and was about to break out. Ryu then charged forward about to draw his katana.

"**Fire Devils Splitting Flame." **A large silver flame began to surround Ryu as he charged. The fire slammed into the beast as it broke out of its watery prison. He suddenly appeared behind the Beast as it roared. Suddenly multiple cuts appeared all over it's body. One last attack was all they needed. Ryu sheathed his katana and looked over to Shio who nodded.

"**BREATH OF THE FIRE DEVIL!"**

"**BREATH OF THE SEA DEVIL!"**

The Beast roared in pain as a highly pressurized blast of water struck it's stomach. Then it felt another pain as it's backside was burning in pain. Shio saw as the beast rolled back its eyes and began shining white to show that it was forming back into Mira-Chans brother Elfman. A sonic boom resonated as Ryu appeared right next to Elfman followed by Shio.

"Can you heal him?"

"Are you kidding me? I can heal everyone and you know it!" Shio said loudly as Ryu sighed. His brother was so immature. Shio placed his hands over Elfman and a silver light soon began to heal all the cuts and bruises on him.

"Nii-San"

"What is it Otouto?"

"They are from Fairy Tail….it's Erza-Chans guild." Shio said as he looked up at Ryu who looked away. The wind began to pick up as their cloaks were rising with the wind.

"I…...I cannot face her yet."

"Nii-San! Aer-Chan would have wanted you to move on."

"Otouto." Ryu said in his most serious voice.

"I…..I'm sorry Nii-San." Ryu hefted Elfman onto his shoulder. Then sonic booms resonated and the three were gone.

_(Mirajane)_

Mirajane never expected the infamous "Devil Brothers" would be here and save them. She heard stories about them and when they wiped out a dark guild, they would present their corpses publicly.

She shuttered. "_Could they really be the 'Devil Brothers'?Shio was so...cheerful and happy go lucky."_

"Yo!" A sonic boom echoed as she saw Shio standing in front of her. Tears fell down her eyes as she saw that Elfman was just fine. She saw Shio's brother who looked exactly like him except that he had red eyes and short hair, she also noticed his red cloak floating in the wind.

"This is my Nii-San, Ryu." Shio jabbed a thumb back towards Ryu who nodded. "Let's get you guys out of here…..can you stand yet?"

"Yes, I can stand." Shio then walked over to the unconscious Lisanna and picked her up bridal style. Mirajane slowly stood up and began walking towards the village with Shio and Ryu. Ryu was walking ahead of Mirajane and Shio who were walking side by side, Mirajane would look over at Lisanna every few seconds, still afraid.

"I see that you truly love your siblings, I can understand that feeling." Shio said. Mirajane nodded.

"I...I couldn't do anything at all. I was so weak." Shio frowned as she said this.

"Hey! Don't put yourself down beauty. Sure its gonna be difficult, but you will get through it." Shio said as Mira smiled to herself, she also had a light blush going on.

_(Village Hotel room)_

Ryu placed Elfman down onto a bed next to his sister Lisanna. Mirajane looked at them in worry as Shio placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Elfman should be up in about an hour or two for sure." Shio said with a toothy grin. The sun rose as the light pierced through the window shining on the twins. Lisanna began to awake as well and saw her sister.

"Nee-Chan?" Lisanna saw her older sister.

"Oh my god, Lisanna! " Mirajane clasped her hands around Lisanna.

"Wh-what happened?"

"They showed up in the nick of time to help us." Mirajane said as she pointed over to the men. Well they seemed to be a little older than Mirajane. The one with blue eyes looked over at her and gave her a grin.

"Yo! Lisanna-Chan." He said with a wave. "I'm Shio, and over there is Ryu, he is my Nii-San and you guys sure were in trouble!"

"Oh, thank you for helping us Shio-san."

"Mah, mah, call me Shio-Kun, we are friends after all. you too Mira-Chan." Mirajane blushed and nodded as Lisanna's eyes darted back and forth between them and a sly smile. Lisanna looked over to Ryu who was leaning on his back on the wall. His red eyes gave her the chills, but she knew he had to be a good person if he had saved them. _right?_

"So, you guys came from Fairy Tail right?" Shio asked as Lisanna nodded with a smile on her face. "Sounds like a really nice place."

"It is! Everyone in Fairy Tail is family, we love another and care for one another!"

"Wow…..must be a nice place." Shio said as he tilted his head to the side. Lisanna began to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"You remind me of a friend back at Fairy Tail."

"Do I?" _Interesting. _Mirajane watched the conversation with a smile on her face. Shio was so warm hearted, it was hard to believe that he was one of the Devil Brothers. However Ryu on the other hand just emanated the word power however she could also feel sadness.

"Do you guys know someone named Erza?" Shio asked as he looked over to Ryu who frowned at him. He gave his brother a cheeky grin.

"Hell yea the tin can is my rival." Mirajane said she then looked over to the twins in confusion. "How do you two... know her?"

"I brought her to Fairy Tail." Ryu said before Shio could even talk. Ryu didn't need his Otouto to speak his history for him. The room fell silent for about ten seconds before Mirajane and Lisanna both got up and pointed their fingers at Ryu in a comical fashion.

"Y-y-y-y-you're" Lisanna began sputtering.

"You are the T-t-t-t-tin Can's!" Mira began to sputter as well.

"DREAM MAN!" They both yelled out at the same time.

"Huh….?" Shio wasn't quite getting what the girls were trying to tell Ryu.

"It makes so much sense! Erza is always saying "Ryu" when she is napping or in her sleep!" Lisanna said.

"She was always touchy on the subject, saying stuff like when are you gonna come back for me and shit." Mirajane then looked over at Ryu with a scowl on her face.

"What?"

"So, when are you gonna come back?" He didn't even hear her as a sonic boom resonated and he was gone. Shio sighed and looked over at Mirajane.

"Mira-Chan, I'm terribly sorry about Nii-San, but somethings have happened. I'd prefer if you not tell Erza you met us here." A sonic boom later and he was gone too, however Mirajane noticed a blue rose in her hair.

"You likkkke him." Lisanna said as Mirajane gave her a glare, they both then looked over at Elfman wondering what it would be like when he woke up.

_(Outside the village)_

Ryu held a letter in his hand, it seems like the Magic Council required them to do some more hunting. He heard a sonic boom as his brother appeared next to him as he opened the letter and read it's contents, When he was done he handed Shio the letter.

"They want us to take out a group of dark guilds, with an accomplice." Ryu said as Shio finished reading the letter.

"Who?"

"Zero the Sound Dragon Slayer." Ryu said as Shio grinned.

"Haha, I love that guy's random rambling." Shio replied with a cheeky laugh.

"Let's go we need to get to the rendevous point." Ryu said as two sonic booms resonated.

_(In a forest somewhere)_

"Ne, Zack, remember when we went fishing that one day? and there was that hot ass chick?" Said a teenager with a mask and a white scarf. He had a black mask covering the bottom half of his face and had a sword on his waist and his hair was spiked up red with a white tip sticking out in front of his forehead . This was Zeronos Draxel, student of the sound dragon Axel.

"Zero, you talk too much you know that?" A white cat with a similiar outfit said as Zero kept rambling. "I wish you would stop rambling, I mean you are 16 already."

"OH! We are gonna be working with the Devil Brothers again. Hehehe I'll show them how strong I got since last time! Can't wait to see Shio-san although his brother does scare me." Zero kept rambling.

"You shouldn't talk that way about Ryu-san." Zack said as two sonic booms resonated.

"Yo!" Shio said as Zero and him gave each others cheeky grins. Ryu merely nodded in affirmation to Zero's presence.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Zero asked as Shio looked over to Ryu.

"We have to hunt down three dark guilds known as Laughing Coffin, Sleeping Knight, and Dark Abyss, also they seem to have a good number of mages and are the bigger guilds in the balam alliance." Ryu said as Zero began listening seriously, man this guy was weird. "Also there is a meeting going on and about 140 mages are gonna gather and we have to take them out."

"Any restrictions?" Zero said.

"No, the magic council doesn't care as long as we can get the job done, however they want two or three alive for interrogation."

"Well, that makes this so much easier, like that one tim-." Zero began to ramble on again as Zack merely floated on top of his friend shaking his head at his childish antics.

_(20 minutes later in a creepy ass forest)_

There were a large number of dark mages gathering around. Today was the day that two members of the lead branch were supposed to meet them and this branch was Grimore Heart.

"Man when are they gonna get here? Frigging Grimore Heart thinks they're so much better than us." A mage said.

"Oi, I don't think we should be saying that about the big dogs. You could just disappear for all we know!"

"Man, you gotta man up you can't just let people walk all ov-" Everyone stopped and screamed while clutching their ears. A high frequency was emitting throughout the area. When it stopped Zero appeared being carried by Zack who had earplugs, not just any earplugs MAGICAL ones, because fuck logic.

"**Roar of the Sound Dragon!"** A series of soundwaves came crashing down upon the ground creating vibrations and killing all who were hit. The others however began hurling spells of fire which much to their surprise was going somewhere else.

_(Ryu)_

Ryu began eating the fire magic that was being used to shoot down Zero. He looked over to Shio who nodded and jumped up into the air.

"**Sea Devils Great Shockwave!" **A blue magic circle appeared in front of his mouth as he released a torrent of silver water, the amount of water however was enough to create a large lake and flooded the area the mages were in.

"What the heck?!" The mages began to panic, not just from that but also because Ryu and Shio were running on water! Shio brought out his trident and stabbed it into the water splitting it and making a path for Ryu who ran towards the deeper part of the forest.

"Otouto, You and Zero take care of these trash!" Ryu yelled as Shio looked over to him and nodded. Shio turned and began to suck up all the water and the mages all glared at him. He heard a couple explosions not too far away and smirked to himself.

"_Zero, seems to be having some fun. I might as well too then!"_ Shio jumped forward and thrusted his trident into the chest of the nearest enemy. He used his **Sound Ceremony** to move around the battlefield.

"It's just two men! Kill them!" The mages then shot a variety of elemental magic, which Shio had agilely evaded them all. When he got close enough to the first mage he lifted his palm up to the mages face.

"**Sea Devils Piercing Palm" **From his palm a torrent of water pierced through the mans head and doing the same to about five others behind him. He then spun his trident in a spinning motion sending waves of water that slashed right through the remaining mages cutting them in half as blood spilt all over.

"Yo, Shio-san!" He looked up as Zero waved at him with a grin which he returned. It felt good to let loose a bit. He quickly felt a twisted presence behind him and quickly turned to deflect the thrust of a spear with his trident.

"The blood...it looks so good." A man with blond hair tied into a long ponytail looked at Shio with a crazy grin. "Ne, let's play for a bit."

"What!the!fuck!?" Shio yelped. The man kicked him in the stomach sending him skidding back a couple of feet. Shio, who got a good view of the enemy, was wearing an all black outfit with a purple cape. What standed most however was his black Grimoire Heart symbol on his right hand. He was also holding his spear in his left hand.

"The name is Tai, fourth in command of Grimoire Heart, and I love the splattering of blood!" He dipped his spear in the blood that was on the ground and licked it off. "I really wanna know, **WHAT YOUR'S TASTE LIKE!"** Tai slammed his spear like a sword at the side of Shio who blocked it. Shio returned the favor from earlier and kicked him away to make some distance.

"**BREATH OF THE SEA DEVIL!"**

"So, this is why I was so interested in you!" Tai sucked in his breath. "**BELLOW OF THE SEA GOD!"**

"What?!" Shio watched as two highly pressurized beams of water one black and one silver slammed into each other. The fight would've continued however a beam of sound slammed right into Tai pushing him back.

"Shio-san!" Shio looked up and grinned at Zero. "I took out the other forces! I think Ryu took out the rest up ahead!"

"Awww, I wanted you all to myself, Devil Slayer!" Tai then began to turn into black water. "We'll meet again…..Devil Slayer….and I will have your blood."

"That was one creepy mofo." Shio said to himself, he then widened his eyes. He realized Ryu was by himself. "Zero! Let's go help Nii-San!"

_(Ryu)_

"Gack!" Ryu was currently holding a dark mage by his neck, he had crushed his windpipe killing him effectively. When he let go of the mage he noticed thirty or more had surrounded him.

"Go! Attack him!" They all charged Ryu as he sighed, he used his left hand to unsheathe his katana a little bit.

"**Fire Devils Last Breath." **He whispered as a silver flame emitted from his body, it ghastly approached and flowed through the mages and surroundings. When the flame subsided, all the mages were heavy cut by Ryu's attack, only a few were still left, barely alive.

"Interesting…." Ryu looked over with an emotionless face to the owner of the voice. It was a man with blond hair that was up in a mohawk. He had a long sword tied to his waist and a white outfit with a purple cape. Ryu noticed his Grimoire Heart symbol on his right hand.

"Man, little brothers are so weird sometimes aren't they? I've got one called Zancrow, annoying little guy, but he is blood." The man said as he made eye contact with Ryu. Crimson eyes met crimson. "The name is Zansai, 3rd in command of Grimoire Heart."

"What, is your purpose here?" Ryu said as he unsheathed his Katana. He pointed it in the direction of Zansai who smirked.

"Straight down to business eh? Well for one I'm here to measure your strength!" In a flash he appeared in front of Ryu, who was not fazed. A sonic boom resonated and he was behind Zansai, who quickly turned around to parry his blow. They held their swords for a while seeing who would push who back. To Zansai's surprise, he felt Ryu's immense strength rise as he was pushed back. Zansai jumped back avoiding a loss in a test strength. They both charged magical energy for the next attack.

"**BREATH OF THE FIRE DEVIL!"**

"**BELLOW OF THE FIRE GOD!"**

"BOOM!" A huge explosion erupted as Ryu covered his eyes with his arm. Suddenly a black fire shot towards him and in reaction Ryu bursted into silver flames and tackled it head on. The black and silver flames pushed against each other fighting for dominance. There was no victor, and both jumped back from the debris of the attack. All that was left was a huge crater where the forest once stood.

"That was pretty fun Ryu-kun." Zansai's head was formed out of the black flames. Ryu showed his face as well looking over at the dark mage. "I met you once you know…..It was on a mission in Bosco two years ago during the revolution. It was to hunt down a certain girl…."

"..." The silver flames intensified with silent anger as the ground began to melt.

"That's right! I killed Aer the Princess, daughter of the former king of Bosco!" He charged Zansai as they both materialized. Katana met longsword as Zansai gave a grin at the look of Ryu's angered face.

"Oh...you loved her didn't you? I was there when you promised her you would protect her at her little flower garden."

"I'll….I'll kill you." A cold and dark look emerged from Ryu's glowing red eyes.

"That would be great, however." Zansai looked up as a large aircraft sentdown a purple beam touching his body. "See you later...Devil Slayer!" He dematerialized into the ships beam.

Right as he was dematerializing. Ryu looked up at Zansai who looked down at him with a grin. He widened his eyes as Ryu disappeared and reappeared right next to him and kicked him out of the beam.

"Gack!" Zansai screamed as Ryu grabbed his face and smashed him into the ground, Ryu then dug his fingers into Zansai's neck and increases the pressure of his grip. Bright white flames bursted out from Zansai's neck. Zansai became engulfed in the flames and screamed out a surreal cry.

"**GAHHHHHHH!"** The intense flames seem to eat away at Zansai's flesh, as it corrupts and burns the scenery into black ash. Suddenly a torrent of black water covers the bright white flames. The water instantaneously turns into a shadowy mist.

"FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Tai realized his water is no match for Ryu's flames, and then charged to kick Ryu off his partner. Though it was a brief moment, the flames were enough to burn Tai's foot to the third degree. He quickly grabbed his partner for the retreat. Tai looked upon his partner a second time to insure it was him, then proceeded to leave.

Ryu who had still been seething with anger took a step forward to follow the two retreating mages. His flames still burning everything around him as the flames began to form a devil like creature.

"Nii-San!" Shio began to release water and used it to surround Ryu, he could feel that his emotions were in turmoil. Zero noticed the burning flames and punched the ground sending a vibration expelling the flames.

"Nii-San!" The water trapped Ryu as the Devil like creature surrounding him faded, he fell to one knee and faded into unconsciousness still on one knee.

"Let's just go and finish what we came here to do." Shio said as he walked away with Ryu on his shoulders and Zero following along.


	3. Sequestered Dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fairy Tail….dammit and this is about a year after the last chapter.

Shio: So….what is happening in this one?

Author: You'll see

Erza: I'm in this one right?

Author: Yes and maybe Natsu will be making an appearance!

Natsu: IM ALL FIRED UP!

Ryu and Shio age 19, Erza's generation 17, Natsu's generation age 15.

**Chapter 3: Sequestered Dreams**

Ryu opened his eyes and looked around, all over the ground were flowers of all kinds, from roses to lilacs and lilies. He kneeled down and plucked a green rose and smelled it, he had this dream before, he has had it for the past four years.

"_You look so cute when you do that."_ Said a young girl who was now back to back with Ryu.

"_Aer-San….."_ Ryu said to himself as she giggled. He could still remember her scent, her green hair and the feeling of her hands.

"_Still with the san, Ryu you haven't changed at all!"_

"_I….I couldn't save you…."_

"_Yea, but I don't hate you for it silly!"_

"_..."_

"_So…..why are you hunting down dark guilds?"_

"_I….I want to make sure nobody innocent would ever die again."_

"_Really? What do you think of that?"_

"_It's impossible, and that there is no way you can save anybody." _He felt her hand on his left arm. He could feel her breath behind his ear.

"_Just like how you couldn't save me."_ The world then became distorted as he saw Aer lying in front of him in a pool of blood.

"_If you give me your power...I can make a world.." _Ryu heard a voice as he quickly stood up with his katana in hand. The world in his image began to crumble into a dark shadowy subspace

"_Who is it?!"_a spectral voice beckons his hearing

"_A world of love, victors, and peace…..a world where even the dead can be alive again. If you give yourself to me I can make that world."_

"Who's there!" The world the became black as a shadowy figure appeared in front of him. It had two horns pointing outward and its face was what one would describe as the devil. it had two large white wings and It's shoulders had spikes. It was wearing a black and red robe that only covered the bottom half of it's body. A white orb was shining endlessly upon hit's grasp.

_**"I am your pain, I am your evil, I am your darkness, and I am your anger. Think of it, surrender your body to me and I can make that world for YOU!"**_The creature held out the orb for Ryu to grasp. The figure draws Ryu in, as Ryu begins you grasp the orb, the dream begins to shatter, and the world falls into a beckoning light. Ryu slowly regains his consciousness and refrains from the nightmare.

(Hotel Room)

Ryus eyes snapped open as he quickly sat up, he had that dream again, the monster and what his greatest pain was. Yet it was the first time the figure had called out to him. Had beckoned him. He got up and opened the window as he heard snoring, he turned to see his Otouto on the other bed sleeping.

"Another sleepless night." Ryu put on his clothing and attached his katana to his waist and walked out the door. "Perhaps I can clear my mind." He looked over to the clock that had 1:23 on it.

"Ne, Nii-San don't take all the food…" He looked over to his Otouto who was still sleeping. A small and rare smirk ran across Ryu's face as he opened the door.

"See you in a bit, Otouto."

_(City)_

Erza had finished a job involving a dark guild, and it was really late, and decided to get something to eat for the night.

The night cried out "Pastries and beer tonight!"

Erza passed through the street so fast, it seemed as if a red demon had begin to come by.

"I demand cake!" Erza yelled as she kicked the door open, and spooked many of the customers. She then walked up to the counter and saw a distinguishable figure "_Hmm, must be a mage."_ She thought to herself as she happily ate her cake.

"Another one." She heard him say as the bartender handed him another shot. "Leave the bottle."

"It's all right Sir, you don't need to pay after you've done so much for me and my family."

Intrigued, Erza begins eating her cake faster, being impatient not knowing who this man was.

"Here you go Onee-chan!" The girl said as she put Erza's second cake on the table. She then ran over to the man next to her.

"Hiyoo, misterrr!"

"Hello, Asuna-Chan." The man said in a calm, low-toned voice as the little girl beamed.

"Ne, where is Shio-Nii?"

_Shio-nii?_ The connections began running through Erza's mind as he answered the girl who skipped away.

Silenced echoed through the loud obnoxious laughter within the bar as the little girl left.

She tried to concentrate on the the seemingly endless chatter of the denizens, but she couldn't help but hear dead silence as a familiar voice began to rejoice in her ears.

"I see you still love to eat those delicious looking cakes."

Spooked, sweat and unease began to run down Erza's usually calm and collected face. A feeling of confusion and hope were mixed in as her voice began to rattle and shake. What was it that made her feel this way? Fear? Anxiousness? Or was it -

She knew. This was his voice. A low soft tone, full of grace and hidden compassion. She knew, this is how he would sound like. She tried turning her head, but retracted as her gaze met the soft and unkempt hair he had kept. She couldn't help but try to imagine what kind of face he had. _How would I look facing him_.she wondered. She then equipped her usual cold and strong gaze, though it took all her might and courage too. She turned and saw his gaze meeting hers. Her strong facade gracefully fell and with a blazing red blush that rised, and let out a light docile "Ryu…."

He replied… "Nice to see you again. I see you've become quite something."

She didn't hear him, she couldn't. Because all that was on her mind, was that she was finally able to see him again. She averted her eyes away toward the ground. She replied a quite.

"You too…."

_(Flashback)_

_"You promise? Pinky swear?" A young Erza said as she stretched her pinky outwards._

"_I...I promise, Erza." Another pinky wrapped around hers._

_(Flashback end)_

"I.. see you've been doing fine.." Erza's voiced cracked and trembled as she couldn't help but be shocked at the sudden meeting. She quickly stood up as Ryu did the same.

A smile rose from Ryu's face. Ryu usually never smiled.

"I thought that you'd disappeared or something..." Erza took a step back to get a good look at Ryu, it had been six years since he had dropped her off at Fairy Tail. He had grown about to 6'1 compared to her 5'7. His hair was wavy, and dropped low as his bangs were swept to the side. His eyes had a beautiful strong gaze as his eye gleamed endlessly amber. Her face began to turn red longer as she looked at his face, occasionally averting eye contact. She tried to raise her arm to feel how strong and firm he has gotten over the years, then dropped her arm as she was overwhelmed with embarrassment.

"Yeah I was, thankfully I had been found by you." Ryu thought about cracking a joke for their long awaited meeting as they both sat back down. A confused emotion welled up within Erza as her face became or blushingly red.

"I'm glad to see you Erza-san"

"You, don't have to call me Erza-san, you know." Her voice still cracking, tried to make a bolder statement. After all she had been only giving in to the receiving side. '_Erza-chan' maybe?_ She quickly terminated the thought as it was a slight, but happy joke.

"Sorry, it's just that we haven't seen each other in a while." He turned to face head on, as they were already sitting down at the bar. "How has Fairy Tail been?"

"I made S-Class a year ago." She said with a smile. Hoping she would be praised for it.

"Really? I always knew you were strong Erza-san." Erza got slightly annoyed at the san suffix. But was happy to be praised "How is Mira-san and her siblings."

"How do you know them?"

"We saved them on a S-Class mission a year ago." Ryu said as Erza widened her eyes.

"Y-you mean?" _Only if it was me that was saved._ She quickly terminated the thought like she did all the other unnecessary things. But she couldn't help but be embarrassed to herself.

"I guess it was all thanks to Shio for the healing." He turned away, remembering how his dream related to how the mission ended.

"Shio huh.. what have you guys been doing?" Wondering why Ryu's face was filled with such unease as he turned away from her.

"I've been working for the magic council with Shio for a long time out of the country. We just got back for a new order."

"The Magic C-C-Council!?" To her surprise, the magic council rarely gives out individual orders to mages, especially ones out of the country. _Her Ryu was strong_. She smiled and was impressed.

'Her Ryu?' She then terminated the thought.

"I'm pretty sure you have heard of me and Shio, we are bounty hunters and the Magic Council always hire us for jobs."

"Bounty Hunters?"

"Wiping out powerful dark guilds, and assassinations." Ryu said as Erza widened her eyes.

_Brothers born in ancestral dark blood._

_The Devil Brothers_

"You...you've been living a life of killing?" Shocked, her red face and nervousness crumbled instantly.

"Is, it wrong to kill?" Ryu said unhesitantly

"..." Silenced echoed through Erza's mouth. She couldn't help but be shocked. "But why…?" she mustered out.

"Dark guilds… "rising" Evil… somethings cannot be stopped unless it is ended." He let out something he didn't want to say, but needed too.

"But killing is-"

He didn't like where this was going.

"And what? Allow more people to be killed? Revenge is a nasty feeling that eats someone from the inside, it doesn't need to be there unless you end it once and for all." Ryu's eyes became a lot darker, yet his eyes were burning brightly and more fierce than before.

Erza couldn't really help but feel so much to be honest with herself she agreed with Ryu. However, what she wanted to know most was why did he want revenge? She knew that he when she talks about himself he doesn't directly. She knew Shio was still alive from the conversation of earlier. _Revenge for what?_ she thought. She shouldn't pry into this any further, but couldn't help by being uncomfortable with Ryu killing.

The tension and unease filled the bar. Though the bar was full of chatter and happiness, a dark and intense aura sneered awkwardly around the two.

"So.. what brought you two back here? She tried to break the tension. She was no longer filled with unease or nervousness, but eager to find out what had changed Ryu. Now that she realised, her Ryu was a lot darker and silent than before. Burdened and lost as he is, she was determined to find out.

'Her Ryu?' she then terminated the thought again.

He then chuckled "I came here to see you." The dark aura was instantly lifted, and unease and nervousness crept back into her as if it never left. She averted her eyes exactlty as she did before, only this time catching her self, and realigning their gazes. "More precisely, Fairy Tail."

Her face began brimming with excitment and joy. Tears began to well up from within, but she tried struggingly to hold them back.

"So that means… My… Our promise…" She couldn't hold the sentence together as she was concentrating holding her feelings in.

Puzzled, Ryu then remembered. "Yeah, I've finally come back home" then he smiled.

_See? She turned out alright didn't she?_ He thought deep within his heart.

_Yeah, I told you we'd keep it. It's a lot better this way isn't it? _A seemingly relevant response came from within him.

"Nii-san, It's not cool to just get up and leave without me." Whining was heard from outside the bar.

Another familiar figure entered the bar.

To his surprise, Shio saw a beautiful lady with crimson hair standing next to his brother. A huge snickering grin surfaced Shio's face as he remembered this scene from years ago.

"Yo! Long time no see Erza-chan!" She heard a sonic boom and suddenly there was Shio right behind Ryu.

"Shio-kun!" She took a look at Shio, he definitely had grown, the same face as Ryu, but with that small ponytail in the back just like before.

"Ne, Is Nii-san being a broody guy to you?"

Ryu turned away with a disappointed face as Shio chuckled.

"Mah, mah - just a joke, just a joke." He responded cheerfully towards his brother's scornful look.

"I heard your small conversation about Ryu coming back to Fairy tail, I too am thinking about joining." Though Shio's face was glimmering with joy and excitement, Ryu and Erza shrugged back in embarrassment.

"You could say, It's doing a job, but doing what we want at the same time hehe." Shio said happily

"-Also, The leader of the Balam Alliance was the second master of Fairy Tail." Shio said much to Erza's shock.

"What?!" Erza stood up to make sure she was hearing correctly.

"Yeah, it's what I was doing when I split up from Nii-san about a week ago, we only met back up today." Shio said as he looked over to Ryu. "So, Nii-san you never told me what you found out."

"Balam Alliance, has gathered more guilds, I've also taken out multiple dark guilds, yet I have found no evidence what so ever."

"Well, back to my point, I think we should pay Fairy Tail a visit." Shio said as Erza got a hopeful look in her eyes. "Maybe, their master can tell us something."

"And you can at least check it out and see if you like it." Erza clasped her hands around Ryu's. She gave him a puppy dog look, His eyes softend and replied with a welcoming smile. She then regained composure, retracted her hands, then reaverted her gaze with shame and embarrassment.

_(Magnolia town)_

"Come on Ryu!" Erza pulled Ryu by his hand much to his dismay. Shio followed along with a huge grin on his face. They stopped in front of a large building with the Fairy Tail emblem on it, it looked exactly like Erza red and black emblem._(It's red and black to show her feelings towards Ryu and not Jellal, honestly I HATE JERZA :P)_

"Wait here you two." Erza said as she opened the door, a loud commotion was going on apparently and when the door shut Shio looked over at Ryu.

"I wonder what is goi-"

"**SILENCE YOU FOOLS WE HAVE GUESTS! DON'T THINK I WILL NOT PUNISH YOU EITHER, I'VE HEARD WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, EVEN IF MASTER HAS FORGIVEN YOU I SHALL NOT!"**

"..." Ryu looked over to Shio who chuckled.

"She has become pretty scary hasn't she?" They had no idea, the door opened slightly as Erza poked her head out.

"You two can come in now."

_(Earlier inside)_

"What was that flame brain?" A 15 year old raven haired teen said as he butted foreheads with a pink haired teen of the same age.

"You heard me icicle!" Fire erupted around his left hand as the raven haired teen started to mold ice.

"Natsu, and Gray are at it again…." Cana said as she began chugging her barrel of beer. A blue cat flew over her head.

"Go, Natsu!"

"THEY ARE MEN!" Elfman yelled as his sister Lisanna sweatdropped.

*Sigh* "This is why we always have so much trouble, am I right Nee-Chan?" Lisanna looked over at Mirajane who was behind the bar.

"It's more fun this way, and besides a quiet Fairy Tail wouldn't be Fairy Tail now would it?" Mirajane hadn't gone on a mission since last year and so was now the way she was.

"I guess your-" Lisanna stopped as the door opened and shut again, however only her and her sister noticed it was Erza.

"**SILENCE YOU FOOLS WE HAVE GUESTS! DON'T THINK I WILL NOT PUNISH YOU EITHER, I'VE HEARD WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, EVEN IF MASTER HAS FORGIVEN YOU I SHALL NOT!"**

"S-s-shit! Hurry idiot!" Gray put his arm around Natsu who did the same and they began to act like best friends. Erza walked over to them and slammed them both into the ground.

"You think I'm that stupid?"

"NO M'AM!"

"Now then, behave yourselves I'm going to bring our guests in."

_(Current time)_

Ryu and Shio walked in behind Erza and to their surprise there was A LOT of people. Shio scanned the crowd and saw the person he was looking for. In a sonic boom Shio appeared next to Mirajane with a blue rose in his hand.

"Yo! Mira-chan." Shio said as Mirajane accepted his rose with alight blush on her face.

"Still a sweet talker as always." Mirajane said as she smelled the rose, and of course Shio got many jealous stares from some of the men in the guild, another one appeared in his hand as he gave it to Lisanna who happily accepted. Elfman was wondering who this guy was while this was happening.

"Nee-Chan who is this?"

"Shio-Kun was the one who saved you along with his older brother Ryu." Mirajane said cheerily while the whole guild became so silent that you clould hear a pin drop onto the ground.

"NANI!" The whole guild yelled in unison irritating Erza and Ryu.

"**QUIET!"** They both yelled at the same time as the guild shut up.

"They sure do match each other don't they." Mirajane said as Shio nodded, Erza on the other hand got a dreamy look on her face and looked in the other direction.

"..." Ryu glared at Shio who chuckled. "Well, then I guess this means you know who we are, yes we are the Devil Brothers."

"What are two high ranked S-class mages doing here?" Macao asked as Ryu looked over to him.

"Well…...we kind of need to speak to your master." Ryu said.

"About what my boy." Ryu looked down at a small man, but he could also feel his power as well.

"I'm guessing you are the master."

"Ho, ho, ho! How right you are my boy! Master Makarov 3rd Guild master at your service!"

"Me and my brother would like to speak with you about something of importance."

"Then come with me my boy, Erza you can come too since they are your guest."

* * *

That is where we are gonna cut it off for now, sorry guys no action in this one D:


	4. Sin

Chapter 4: Sin

"Hades-Sama, I have information." Ultear said as Hades held a communication lacrima in his hand.

"What is it?"

"It seems that the Devil Brothers have contacted Fairy Tail." She said as he frowned, it wasn't going to change any of his plans, but it would certainly make it harder to get their hands on the Yin and Yang Orbs.

"It is of no matter for now, just make sure to keep an eye on them as we need them." Hades said as Ultear nodded and cut the line. He looked down at his left arm in and became angered. Once, he had tried to capture the boys when they were infants, but their father stopped him and as a result he lost his arm and replaced it.

"Damn that Keron, now his legacy is going to be even harder to attain." He stood up from his throne and walked towards what seemed to be a computer screen, with a snap of his fingers he turned it on.

"Password please."

"Darkness is the absence of light." He said as the computer beeped and multiple files appeared on screen. He heard someone knock on the door. "Come in."

"Master Hades." This man was Bluenote the second in command of Grimoire Heart.

"Bluenote, how is Zansai doing?" Hades said

"He will live. His brother and Tai have not left his side yet, and Tai is trying his best to heal the burns." Bluenote said grimly.

"To make a fire god feel the sensation of being burned. I did not expect the older brother to be so powerful already." Hades said as he sighed. It was really shocking when Tai and Zansai returned that day.

_(Flashback)_

_"Fuck! Fuck come here and fucking help me, Rusty Rose!" Tai came into the ship of Grimiore Heart yelling slander at the top of his lungs. A flamaboyant wearing glasses with Elvis Presley hair style came in._

_"Zansai?!" He quickly ran over and put Zansai's other arm on his shoulder. "What the hell happened?"_

_"Those fucking Devil Slayers happened, I didn't think that the older brother was that fucking strong!" Rusty saw that Tai had coated his right leg in black water. They quickly brought him to the infirmary as the rest of the dark guild gathered._

_"Big bro! What happened?" Zancrow asked out loud as everyone looked at Tai. Hades was looking over Zansai's wounds which were all fatal burns._

_"That fucker, the older brother burned him." Tai said as the entire guild widened their eyes._

_"You mean to tell me that he is strong enough to burn a god slayer of fire? Do you jest me Tai?" Hades said._

_"No Master, I believe that fucker only did this because Zansai went and pissed him off about the princess mission a couple of years ago."_

_"Fire is the element of emotion."_

_(Present)_

Hades decided that it would be best to gather their strength before attempting to seize the orbs of Yin and Yang. He needed more information.

"Bluenote." Hades said as he sat back down on his throne. Blue Note knelt down in front of the throne.

"What do you wish of me Master."

"Gather the rest of Grimoire Heart, we are going to scavenge the divine once again." He will have the orbs and Keron was no longer here to stop him. He grinned evilly to himself.

"This world shall soon be mine."

_(Fairy Office)_

"How can it be? He should be dead." Master Makarov said as his hands began shaking standing on top of his desk. "I….He was my mentor, an upholder of the law of Fairy Tail… how could he be a leader of a dark guild!?" Erza stood next to Master Makarov in disbelief, and couldn't do anything to comfort the master.

"No idea, just telling you what I saw and heard." Shio said with a shrug.

"Time changes people." Ryu said as everyone turned to look at him. "We came to tell you, He's our next target."

"!?" The words echoed and and shocked all the bones in Makarov's body

Baffled in awe and disbelief, Makarov stuttered

"B-bb-but.. he.. he sure hasn't..-"

"-The Tower of Heaven" Shio interrupted abruptly, keeping his head tilted upwards.

"!?- The T-tower.. o-of…" Master Makarov has yet to regain his composure.

"W-what i-is t-the mean-"

"The resurrection of Zeref, and the revolution of true darkness." Ryu eye's averted from Makarov

"However, my father was able to prevent it."

"How could this be…" Makarov slowly rose up from his chair. "My master… My old friend…" Makarov turned away, hiding his sorrow and contempt remorse. He held his head in deep thought. Then came to a justificating conclusion. "Then there's that's shant to be done…" He said disappointedly

"I understand" Ryu said as he was still facing the other direction.

Makarov's face had changed, from a dark and distorted face, to a one of welcoming and kindness.

"However- may I ask you and your brother something?"

"What is it?" Ryu asked.

"You and your brother have been traveling around for a while." Master Makarov said as he turned around with a smile. "Why not join Fairy Tail? I'm sure everyone would be very happy to see new faces, and besides wouldn't it be nice to have a place called home?"

Ryu looked over at Shio who shrugged indicating that he didn't really care whatever Ryu chose. Ryu turned and shook his head.

"A place filled with happiness and grace is not meant for a desecrate one like me." Shio turned away disappointed. "This is not a place for someone of sin." Ryu made sure to not make eye contact with anyone as he spoke. From the corner of his eye he saw Erza tighly gripping her hand next to her breastplate. He sighed with discontent.

"That is true my boy." Makarov replied instantly. His words shocked and echoed through Ryu's head. "The weight of sins weigh heavy on those who wish to be happy and loved, and those who are around them who wish the same."

Ryu's attention was locked on Makarov. "However there isn't a place where someone can't belong my child. Homes are places where sins could be washed with love and purity." Ryu began gripping his fist with disbelief. "Though they may never fade, Sins may be cleaned and lifted, so that burden on your back will not slow you down to where you are belonged. Come now child, Fairy Tail shall be your home."

"Master." Ryu's eyes begin to relax. His arms become light and his body becomes weary.

"What is it, Ryu boy."

"Are sins ever forgiven?" For an instant, Ryu's cold and strong usual gaze became vulnerable and desperate, and reverted back to his usual gaze. Makarov noticed and surfaced a smile.

"I don't know, I've never tried. Hahaha!" Master Makarov replied as Ryu mulled over those words. Erza still gripping her hand tightly next to her breasts. She remembered how awkward it was when she had first come to the guild, she wouldn't talk to anyone and every now and then she would cry to herself.

"I don't really know my boy, Though i think that they might never go away." Makorov coughed, and breathed again. "But i do know, that they can become alot lighter." A warm welcoming smile surfaced from Makorov's old gnarly face. Erza remembers, the same face master had made when he accepted her into the guild. Shio's faced chuckled as he began walking his way to Mira's Bar. Fairy Tail's family had just become a little bigger.

_(Guild training grounds)_

"So…..what is going on again?" Gray said as he walked alongside Natsu.

"No idea something about the new guys." Natsu said as they came to a stop. The whole guild had gathered as Cana began running around with two buckets, Lisanna sighed as she stood next to Laki with Happy ontop of her head.

"Come on people let's place our bets! The Fire Devil vs our very own Titania!" People began to place bets and from the looks of it Ryu had a good amount in his as well. Then Master Makarov came into view.

"Alright brats! Today we have two new members joining! You kiddies may have heard of them, they are called the Devil Brothers!"

Mirajane stood next to Master Makarov with her hand on her face. "My, oh my it seems everyone is getting fired up for this." A sonic boom resounded next to Mira. Shio turned towards her with a subtle grin.

"Yo! Mira-chan."

"Hello Shio-kun! Say, wouldn't you need to fight an exhibition match too?" Mirajane put a finger under her cheek in thought as Shio waved his hand in a light manner.

"Meh, Nii-san and I are pretty damn close in strength, even though I haven't beaten him before. Master said he'd take our word on it, after all the council has already listed us as S-Class mages. This is basically a skill test for little Erza-chan"

"hmmmmm…." Mira mumbled, understanding.

"Mira-chan can I ask you something?" Shio asked with a sudden serious look.

"What?" She was surprised, he was just laughing and giggling just a moment ago.

"What happened to your magic power?" Mirajane gave a soft weak smile.

"It's just that ever since what happened….I just feel like I can't help anyone anymore." She looked down as she whimpered. A blue rose popped up in front of her, startling her. She took it into her hands, noticing it's beautiful and vibrant colors. Her eyes gleamed as she gave Shio a polite smile. "You know, if you give me too much of these, I might not have anymore room for you to give."

"The one I gave you is plastic beauty, you won't have to replace this one." He said. "Just like how you won't need to replace me."

_(Training grounds)_

"ERZA! SHOW THEM, YOU ARE A MAN!" Elfman yelled as everyone sweatdropped.

"Man, I wanna fight him!" Natsu said as Gray scoffed.

"He would lay you out Natsu." Gray said as Natsu got up in his face.

"What was that? You talking shit? You damn icicle!"

"Oh! You want some match stick?"

"Yea! Right after you put on some clothes stripper!" Natsu yelled as Gray looked down.

"Anyways…" Lisanna said as Happy was cheering Natsu on, she looked on as Erza and Ryu were conversing.

_(Erza and Ryu)_

"I want to see how strong I have become." Ryu began to crack his neck in response.

"Really? I'm also excited to see how far you have come." Ryu then made eye contact with Erza. "However forgive me Erza-chan if I were to hold back on you." He said as she nodded, normally if someone did this to her she would be enraged, but Ryu and Shio were on their own levels.

"Go ahead."

"All right then, here I come! Heavenly Wheel Armor!" Ryu watched with a stoic expression. The sidelines roared with excitement and intensity. Heaven's wheel armor was one of Erza's flashiest and most beautiful moves.

However, Master Makarov wasn't so intrigued.

"HEAVENLY WHEEL ARMOR?! BY THE CREATOR IF SHE DESTROYS SOMETHING THE COUNCIL WILL HAVE MY HEAD." He screamed inside of his head.

"Circle Sword!" Erza's blades began to rotate around her. "Dance my blades!" She yelled as they flew towards Ryu who was not moving at all, the people on the sidelines were all yelling for him to get out of the way. Even Mirajane was worried however with the calm look on Shios face she turned back to the fight.

The blades flew and pierced straight through Ryu making everyone gasp in shock, even Erza however everyone watched as silver flames danced around his body and reformed it.

"That was my Devil Elemental technique, The only way for me to be touched in battle is with another elemental or with the same element. The other thing is that those with magic power superior or equal to mines can hit me."

"An elemental body." Erza said as Ryu nodded, she then glowed. "Alright! Fire Empress Armor!" She charged and brought her sword downward, Ryu sidestepped her, she then made a sharp turn and brought the sword towards the side where Ryu was standing, which he dodged again.

"You are fast Erza, however you are not fast enough." She frowned at him. he was still standing normally with his left arm relaxed on top of his unsheathed katana with his cape flowing in the wind.

"Very well then!" Erza glowed once again as she changed into her Flight Armor she still had the sword from the Fire Empress Armor. She dashed forward even faster than before, surprising even Ryu for a bit, then he disappeared.

"Erza, you have become strong." She turned around as she heard the sonic boom from behind her. He outstretched his right hand towards her face, it seemed as if time slowed…..then he tapped her on the forehead with two fingers pushing her back onto the ground.

"What?" She muttered. He smiled and kneeled down to see her eyes.

"I'm still weak…" she mumbled in disappointment.

"We'll get stronger together. Not just you and I, but the whole guild." Ryu smiled as he got up. The sun casted a shadow from ryu onto Erza. The bright light illuminating his image made him darker, but his bright warm eyes encouraged her to stand.

"yeah…" she mumbled, averted her eyes, embarrassed.

Master Makarov stopped and shouted for all to hear.

"All right! All of you listen up! Tonight there will be a celebration, for now there is one less room void of Fairy Tail's warmth and love! Cheers for your new family!"

He watched as Shio gave off a toothy grin and looked over to Ryu who closed his eyes and nodded. He could tell Ryu might have a little trouble adjusting, but Shio would be just fine since he is just like Natsu. His face then became serious.

"Ryu, Shio I know the council has had you do many things, however I want to make one thing clear undestand?" He said as they both nodded. "In Fairy Tail we do not kill."

This time he could sense movement in both of the young men. Shio twitched and nodded as Ryu hardened his stare, but nodded reluctantly. Master Makarov then nodded in return before he said his final rule.

"AND ALSO-" He emphasized it slowly as both listened. " DO WHAT YOU THINK IS RIGHT BECAUSE THATS-"

"THE WAY OF FAIRY TAIL MAGES!" Everyone else yelled out finishing the motto. Everyone erupted into cheers as Cana brought out drinks for everybody. Mirajane then walked up to them with the stamp.

"So! Where would you guys like it?" Shio pointed to the arm that had no gauntlet(right arm) and Ryu pointed to his left arm with no gauntlet.

"White and blue."

"Red and black." Master Makarov then spoke again.

"Ryu when the time comes that we have to face Grimoire Heart…..I know you want to kill them, and I know I can't persuade you, but please." He said as Ryu merely looked away and nodded.

"Well then time for me to go find some sexy women!" He said as he ran off comically.

_(on top the guild)_

A figure with blond hair glared at the duo of newcomers. He was able to beat Erza as easily as that new guy did, but he was intrigued now because he wanted to fight them. He gave off a grin.

"Keh, I guess I should show the new blood who is in charge." In a flash of lightning he was gone.

_(Ryu and the others)_

Ryu was conversing with Erza as Shio and the others were making a barbecue, they needed to catch since it had been a while. Natsu and Gray were getting into fights however as they saw that Erza was preoccupied.

"I bet I can eat more ribs than you flame breath!"

"No one loves barbecue more than me, popsicle!"

"Could you guys please quiet down? My kabobs don't taste good with my beer like this!" Cana yelled in frustration, but things got worse as Elfman appeared.

"I'll take both of you on as a man!"

"Double attack!" Gray and Natsu punched Elfman in the face at the same time and sent him flying.

"Go, Natsu!" Happy yelled from above as Lisanna sighed next to Mirajane and Shio.

"Well, this guild is pretty damn rowdy isn't it?" Shio said as he bit off a piece of meat watching everyone get into a brawl. "Shouldn't you guys like stop this?" He asked Mirajane.

"Nah, besides! It's more fun like this right?" A bottle came flying towards her head, but Shio caught it before it could collide with her head.

"Well, this is pretty damn dangerous." He looked over at Ryu was sitting at a table with Erza who had a strawberry cake. "I remember back then Ryu told me that he shared a strawberry cake with Erza before he dropped her off."

"Really? That must have been where the obsession came from!" Lisanna yelled as she got a playful grin on her face. "Ne, Shio-kun, Nee-chan let's go spy on them!"

"No need for that." Shio replied.

"Why?"

"I can hear them right now." He said as Mirajane and Lisanna widened their eyes. "Devils have great hearing too you know."

"Oh yeah, I've been wondering about your magic Shio-kun!" Lisanna said. "Since Natsu was raised by a dragon he is a Dragonslayer, so were you raised two raised by a devil?"

"Ne, Imouto you shouldn't ask personal questions." Mirajane said as Lisanna covered her mouth.

"Oh! I'm sorry Shio."

"Ma, ma it's alright, I'm pretty sure you guys wanna know, well our father taught us this magic, but thats all I can tell you guys for now." He said as everyone heard a lightning bolt.

_(Ryu and Erza)_

"Hey, Ryu do you remember the first time we came to this town?" Erza said as she set down a strawberry shortcake in front of Ryu and sat down, he nodded as she smiled.

"It was the day I dropped you off here." He looked down at the cake and looked at Erza as she handed him a fork, he was hesistant at first, but he took the fork anyway.

"Ne, Ryu can I ask you something?"

"...?"

"Where is Oji-Sama?"

Ryu nodded with silence.

"He… -he died a year after we dropped you off." He replied as Erza tried to console him.

"I'm so sorry Ryu."

"It doesn't matter anymore." She wanted to press further on the topic but nodded, she then smiled and moved the cake over to him.

"Remember when we shared my first c-cake?" She asked as even Ryu blushed lightly and nodded. He sat up more as Erza sliced part of the cake of her fork and brought it up to Ryu, wait…..was she intending to feed him?!

What they didn't know however that Mirajane and Shio were watching along with Lisanna. Lisana had her hands together with hearts in her eyes. Mirajane had a camera in her hand taking as many pictures as she could. Shio well let's just say he felt as if something bad was gonna happen.

_(Natsu and Gray)_

Happy was currently about to take a bite into his new fish that he had just gotten from Mirajane as Natsu and Gray were arguing.

"Fire Dragons Iron Fist!"

"Ice Make: Hammer!" When the two attacks collided it sent a small explosion sending Happy flying into the air.

"How horrible! How could they do this to me?!" He cried. Everyone watched the fish scatter all over the place

A single fish had been launched up in the air, farther and faster than the rest. The fish flew fast and far towards… Erza's cake.

SPLAT!

"Oh, boy they are so dead." Cana sighed. The rest of the guild watched Erza's ominious figure rise from the corner. She turned and smiled at Ryu.

"Be right back Ryu-kun." She turned around and walked toward the two fighting mages. Her face turned angry and grabbed both of their heads. "YOU IDIOTS!" She slammed both of their heads together and smashed them into the ground.

"OW! What was that for?" Natsu retorted. He turned to glance who it was.

dead. he thought.

"You...you two, I've told you two to stop fighting each other!" She raised her hand as a sword appeared. "AND MOST OF ALL YOU DESTROYED MY CAKE I WAS GONNA SHARE WITH RYU-KUN!"

"W-w-wait! Erza! We're sorry!" Gray and Natsu begged as they hugged onto each other for their dear lives.

"BOYS LIKE YOU SHOULD BE PUNISHED!" Gray and Natsu got up and started running as Erza chased them all over the place. The whole guild watched with sweatdrops as Erza chased them all over the training field, Ryu watched with a small smile.

"BOOM!" Lightning flashed as a young man around Ryu and Shio's age appeared. He had a thunderbolt scar on his right eye and blond hair. He appeared directly in front of a table next to Ryu. Everyone shifted their attention towards the man.

_(Shio and the others)_

"It's Laxus!" Lisanna gasped. Shio looked over at Mirajane with a confused face, looking for an explanation.

"That's Masters grandson, he's very arrogant, but he is a lot stronger than me and Erza." Mirajane answered.

"Then what is he doing here? I also get the vibe that he doesn't get along with Master." Lisanna then replied

"I think he saw the fight, you see Laxus is very prideful and to see someone beat Erza so quickly…"

"hmmmm.." Shio nodded understandingly.

"I bet he wants to fight Nii-San." Mirajane noticed the light in Shio's eyes shifted into dangerous, ominous ones. "I bet he is almost as strong as Nii-San, he might give me an equal fight too..." Before he could grab his trident Mirajane put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ne, Shio let Ryu handle this, if he is as strong as you say he is, I'm sure he will be fine." She said as Shio relaxed and the killer in his eyes faded, he turned to her with his signature grin.

"I guess you're right Mira-Chan."

_(Ryu and Laxus)_

"Tch, the old man picks the weirdest people to join our guild." Laxus looks at Ryu with disappointment

"And you are?" Ryu asked in an emotionless tone.

"Laxus Dreyar, and I'm strongest mage in this guild."

"What do you want?" Laxus grinned.

"I want to see how strong you are. After all, The Magic Council's Fire Devil Dog is constantly with his weakling brother." Lightning started to dance around him.

"Laxus!" He looked over at Erza who stomped towards him. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to fight your little boyfriend thats what!" Lightning zapped that area around Erza as she swiftly dodged it. Laxus hadn't been out on a mission in a while, and was itching for a challenge ever since he got punished for it. She turned around and took Ryu's hand as he followed her away.

"I don't think so." Laxus let out a stream of lightning that blasted toward Ryu and Erza, a sonic boom thundered throughout the hall. Everyone's eyes glued to the scene, as Ryu appeared holding Erza in a bridal style next to Shio and Mirajane. He put her down as another sonic boom went off again and appeared in front of Laxus.

Ryu gave Laxus a long pretentious look with his arms crossed. "..."

"So, finally feeling for a fight!?" With no reply, Laxus charged forward and brought up his fist as it became brightly illuminated. With their eyes glued to the fight the whole time, everyone's jaw dropped when they saw Ryu easily dodged Laxus' punch.

"No way!" Laxus had put some speed and power in that punch, but had yet to go all out. However, he still didn't expect Ryu to dodge it.

"This isn't how we treat our guild members, Laxus!" Erza yelled.

"Tch, Shut up Erza! I wanted a fight and I'm getting one." It irked him how Ryu still stood with his head tilted to the side crossing his arms. He brought back his fist to strike again but stopped when he heard a sonic boom and felt a cold blistering steel on the gape of his warm sweaty neck.

"Ne, I think you should stop." Shio's trident was held steadfast on Laxus' neck. The whole crowd stared in awe.

"Do you wanna fight him, Otouto?" Ryu couldn't see his face, but tell the excitement his brother had facing an opponent of this calibre.

"Would that be fine with you? Nii-San." Ryu jumped back to where Erza was. Shio backed up a bit from where Laxus was standing.

"Too scared are you Ryu?! You gonna make your little brother fight me?!" Laxus, becoming agitated roared at Devil Brothers. Shio replied with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, I assure you. I am all that you need to satisfy your thirst for battle." The light in Shio's eyes began to change and a nasty grin surfaced upon Shio's usual graceful smile. Beautiful silver water began to swirl out of his body uncontrollably, the crowd watched as Shio began molding the water into form.

"Tch, I'll show you!" Lightning began to dance around Laxus.


	5. Devils Art

**Chapter 5: Devils Art**

Laxus raised his hands in a boxer style, dancing with electricity. Shio watched this and grinned, he then stabbed his trident into the ground as Laxus rose his eyebrows.

"I haven't had some hand to hand combat style fun in a while." Shio brought his hand forward, with his elbows relaxed facing down. He opened his palm and tensed his fingers pointing outward. he brought his right hand in the same position but kept it closer to his body.

Laxus charged forward with his right hand cloaked in electricity, Shio then charged forward with his elbow parrying Laxus's electric filled punch sending it to the side and obliterating tables around them, when Laxus brought up his other fist Shio repeated the action , while doing this Shio brought his left hand down and slammed Laxus' outstretched fist. This exposed Laxus' neck, left unguarded to Shio's attack.

Shio then charged in and unleashed a rotating flurry of punches to the exposed neck of Laxus, he then kicked Laxus, who caught his kick and then headbutted Shio making him stagger back a little. Shio watched as Laxus stretched his neck.

"_Holy shit what kind of fighting style is that?! It fricking hurts and is technical too!" _Laxus shaked his hands, he could feel the damage on his knuckles from the elbow blocks that Shio had used, it wasn't destructive, but damn effective against his boxing style.

"How are those hands of yours doing?" Shio said with a grin as Laxus glared at him, his pride as a fighter was on the line, now so he decided that this whole fight would be melee. Shio on the other hand was having fun, knowing from the start that this could be a good fight, however his head was still ringing, but he didn't mind it.

"Tch! I'll show you how they're doing!" Laxus yelled as he charged forward.

_(9 years ago Ryu and Shio age 10)_

"The point of this martial art is to wait for your opponent to attack." Keron said as he got into a stance as his sons followed his instructions. "You can open up many counterattacks however you have many to go on the offensive as well."

"Chichiue." He looked back at his oldest son. "What is this martial art called?"

"**Sozo no Ato." **Keron said as he continued his movements with his sons following. "The reason this martial art is called **Creation Art** is because of it's philosophy. You must flow like water, yet you must be as strong as a mountain and have the destructive force of a fire and the cutting edge of the wind."

Keron and his sons were right on the shore of the Fiore ocean and to demonstrate a full power punch he showed them. He jumped and extended his fist forward towards the ocean and Ryu and Shio watched as a hurricane literally tore apart the sea and split it.

"Of course this style takes a long time to get to this point, but I know you two can do it. After all you are my sons."

_(Laxus Vs Shio)_

Shio took a step back as Laxus came in faster with his punches, this time Shio had to use the side of his arms to push the punches away from his face, he then grabbed onto Laxus's right hand as they struggled for a moment.

"TCH!" Laxus snapped his right hand which threw Shio ten feet away, Shio did a barrel roll and got up quickly as Laxus charged in. Shio took the offensive and put his hands into a karate chop form as water swirled around them.

Shio hit multiple parts of Laxus's upper abdomen as well as his neckline with the chops causing him a good amount of pain, however Laxus got a good right hook in and then proceeded to grapple Shio, who held his left elbow in front of his face. His gauntleted arm crushed right onto Laxus's chin, sending him staggering back as lightning danced around him.

Shio charged in by sending a kick into Laxus's leg, making him bend downward and then proceeded to uppercut him with his left arm(Gauntlet arm). Shio then rose up his left foot and slammed into Laxus's jaw, sending him back and knocking him down much to the surprise of everyone.

"**BOOM!"** Laxus charged forward covered in lightning smashing his right fist into Shio's stomach, sending him flying back as well. Laxus had bruises all over his upper abdomen and his neck area and his mouth was bruised and bleeding from that kick. He had more power than Shio, however Shio may have been faster and more skilled, whereas Laxus' punches were unfocused, yet Shio had hit all his vital spots.

Shio got up quickly feeling his right cheek. He could heal the wound, but decided not too. He was having too much fun, unlike his brother who had a healing factor, but couldn't heal others.

_(Guild)_

"WOW! Shio is on par if not better than Laxus in a fistfight!" Lisanna said as the whole guild watched. Erza looked over to Ryu along with everyone else, they watched as Ryu dramatically turned his eyes to face them.

"What?" He said as everyone face faulted.

"What kind of techniques were those?" Erza asked as everyone listened in.

"A martial art that Chichiue had taught me and Shio." A question sprung up in the guilds mind except Erza.

"_Who was their father?"_

_(Fight)_

"Ne, your pretty good." Shio said with sadistic looking grin, he noticed his brother tense up a bit. Being twins they could feel emotions of the other. Shio watched as lightning flared around an enraged Laxus. Shio then charged in recklessly, however his fighting style had changed. His hands were being used as claws and Laxus watched as on Shio's fingertips water formed into sharp claws.

Laxus wasn't so sure he could win in a melee contest anymore so he decided to use a far range ability, "_Gramps would probably chew me out..."_

"Fuck it - **Roar of the Lightning Dragon!"**

"**Breath of the Sea Devil!"** The two attacks collided causing a shockwave as well as water splattered over the area. Laxus looked around as Shio had suddenly disappeared, he then looked around the ground where there was water recalling something Ryu said earlier, but before he could even react Shio flew out of a puddle in the ground and delivered a devastating slash onto Laxus's chest drawing blood. Laxus however threw both arms forward.

"**Lightning Dragons Double Breakdown fist!"** He slammed both punches into Shio who slammed his legs into Laxus sending them both back.

"**Sea Devils Double Tidal kick!" **

When both of them had gotten up Shio noticed how Laxus was even angrier this made him grin. It was so easy to get this guy off tilt! He wasn't as calm as Ryu, but he could make sure not to go too off tilt even though he was very reckless.

"You mad?" Shio grinned as he tilted his head to the side mockingly. Laxus's eyes turned white and his muscles began to bulge as Laxus formed something in his right hand.

"**Lightning Dragons Heavenward Halberd!" **Laxus roared as a Halberd appeared in his hand, Shio rose an eyebrow at this.

"Hmmm, this will be fun because you are challenging me to my specialty." Shio stretched out his left hand. The entire guild watched as his Trident rose up from the ground and flew over to his hand, when he caught it he spun it around and stopped as he flicked his hair and water flew around. The female members of Fairy Tail saw this and….

"KYAH!" They roared as Shio did this, earning a glare from Mirajane. Erza looked over to Ryu who kept his eyes on the fight strongly analyzing it.

Shio charged towards Laxus who charged forward in response.

A tremendous force blasted between the two creating a rift that blew the two toward opposite directions.

"**STOP THIS!"** Shio, seeing that it was master, scratched the back of his head and laughed with a cheeky grin. Laxus left the scene, refusing to be chewed out by his grandfather.

"Ne, sorry about that Master, we were just horsing around kakaka." Shio chuckled as Master Makarov sighed.

"Ryu, Shio, I'm terribly sorry about my grandson." Shio waved his hand in disregard of the whole conflict. Ryu dashed over towards the master.

"Eh, its whatever at least it wasn't Nii-san who fought, because he wouldn't screw around." They looked around the decimated area. Master Makarov fell to his knees in grief.

"IM DESTROYED!" He yelled dramatically as the entire guild fell into a depressing aura. Ryu sighed and handed Master Makarov a large stack of jewels. The entire guild somehow lifted up the depressing aura. "I'M SAVED!" He yelled again, and everyone fell head first in disawe.

Unsuspected, was a cameraman in the corner of all that rubble and destruction.

"Cool!"

_(A little while later at the magic council)_

"Sir! I have news." A messenger said as he held a magazine of sorcerers weekly in his hands. Gran Dorma looked over to the messenger. The other members were still in a meeting.

"What is it? Can you not see we are in a meeting?"

"Yes, however there is urgent news." He threw the magazine on the desk. Ultear had picked it up.

"Hmm, it seems the Devil Brothers have joined Fairy Tail." Ultear informed them. Gran Dorma stood up.

"What?!" Yelled Org, of the Magic Council's members.

"Why? They were the most strongest mercs we could ever have, they did every mission flawlessly only one failure." Gran Dorma said. The Devil Brothers were heavily relied on to take on the most dangerous and suicidal missions.

"I don't see what the fuss is all about." Siegrain said as Ultear nodded.

"You fools! This means that they now have loyalty to Fairy Tail, this is what happens when a mage joins a guild. We just lost our best assets." Org another council member said.

"Hmm, They could still work for us, I mean I would love to see Ryu again." Ultear traced her finger over his body on the magazine. "I just wanna run my hands all over that body of his."

"K-keep those profanities to yourself! Ultear!" Yelled Belno, a much older female member in the Magic Council.

"I think this will be good, the Devil Brothers have shown no allegiance to us from the beginning anyway. Besides they are experienced enough to be candidates for the ten wizard saints after all." Yajima said as he wanted to help backup Fairy Tail.

"I still remember when Ryu went on the mission in Seven." Ultear stared at the ceiling dreamily, it was when she had gone on a mission with Ryu and Shio to observe them. "He killed hundreds of dark mages."

"_Too bad they won't join Master Hades." _She thought to herself. She tried seducing the older brother to join her, because his character intrigued her more.

"Yes, they are very capable of doing dirty work for the Magic Council, but now what should be done with them?" Org asked Gran Dorma, who gently stroked his beard.

"We shall keep a close eye on them for now."

_(Fairy Tail)_

The guild was still partying and fighting making a loud ruckus, Shio was sitting and chatting with the very beautiful Marijane. She was well spirited and happy.

"So, Mira-chan when did you guys join Fairy Tail?"

"It, was around the time our parents died." Shio saw as she smiled sadly.

"I understand.." Shio replied with a gentle smile. Mirajane looked at Shio in slight confusion.

"The pain of losing something important… but it makes you realize whats more precious." Shio's face became softer and his eye's became closer and relaxed. Mira couldn't help but see an exact resemblance of Ryu's face in Shio at that very moment. Her eyes relaxed as she began to open her mouth to give a reply. Suddenly Natsu slams into Shio, knocking her concentration off. Shio gets up and throws Natsu back into the fray.

"Be right back."He gave a soft toned smile to Mirajane, _How rare,_ she thought, his smiling face was usually strong and imposing. She then wondered where Ryu and Erza was, then she heard the sounds of a guitar playing. Everyone's attention turned toward the music. They looked up as Ryu was sitting on a one of the wooden support bridges in the ceiling.(Samidare Guitar version by lonlonjp)

Everyone listened as Ryu stroked his red acoustic guitar, He noticed next that Erza was standing right next to Mirajane as Ryu played his song. The song flowed on and everyone could feel a deep sadness to the song. A flute suddenly appeared in Shio's hands as he began to play along. A slight rare smile emerged from Ryu's face.

The entire song resonated throughout all of Magnolia, who stopped to listen to the flowing music. Sad as it was, it let out a small, faint feel of a new fresh beginning.

_(Masters Office)_

Master Makarov listened to the song play as he became touched by the feelings that the song gave him. Tears streamed down his face as he felt as if a new era was starting and that today was the beginning of something.

"Those brats, this must have been fate."

_(Island faraway)_

A raven haired man with black eyes woke up to the sound of a song from so far away. His body began shaking in anger but then calmed down.

"Will it be death that awaits me when their time comes?"

ANDDDD THATS ALL FOR NOW! xD


	6. Retracing Father

This is around the canon timeframe of Fairy Tail, during the lullaby arc

Sorry this took so long I've had writers block

So I've come up with ideas, Ryu and Shio will not take part in the lullaby arc. Also! Shio will be the only one going to Galuna Island since all Natsu has to do is ask Shio to take him on an S-class mission. There are the ideas for the future.

**Chapter 6 : Retracing Father**

Ryu and Shio were currently looking around a dark forest in the western part of Fiore. In their hands were something that was akin to a compass. Shio decided to jump around the trees, searching for their objective. Ryu prowled the forest floor.

"Still nothing...this is so boring!" The compass in Shio's hand didn't react at all. Right now the arrow was green. This meant they were in the right direction, but it needed to become red to lead them to the right place.

"Otouto, you should have more patience." Ryu walked around analyzing everything and every movement the arrow on his compass made. He used his katana to cut down a branch that was in his way. He came upon a cave and his compass began to flare red and make a growling noise.

"Swoosh." He watched as his brother appeared next to him with his compass suddenly having the same reaction. They both looked at each other and nodded, but as they were about to walk into the cave, they heard a roar. Materializing in front of them was a Cerebus. Their father's words suddenly came to mind.

"_Since the time of the great wars many beasts have been used by gods and devils to protect their portals that lead to the cities. Should you ever look for these portals be prepared to fight before entering. The cities may have been abandoned, but their protectors watch as if they're masters are still there."_

"Well! Looks like we're gonna have some fun!" Shio said excitedly as he grabbed his trident from his back. Ryu merely hummed and sliced air with his katana as the Cerebus head had eyes of different color, the one on the right had green eyes, the one on the left blue and the middle had red.

Suddenly the red one opened its mouth and let out a stream of fire toward Shio. Ryu reacted quickly and jumped in front of Shio and began to eat the fire. Once he had finished Shio jumped above him.

"**Breath of the Sea Devil!"** Shio let out a pressurized stream of water toward the Cerebus. The attack which was aimed at the middle head flowed to the one on the left who ate it. Ryu saw this and frowned.

"It seems it can eat our magic as well." Ryu said.

"Then how are we gonna beat it?" Shio said as he dodged a blast of wind from the green eyed head. Ryu who dodged a blast of water began to think and came up with an idea.

He rushed in and tried to slash the left front leg of the Cerebus. It reacted quickly and moved its foot back, but still got slashed. Ryu watched as the wound began to heal and frowned.

"Otouto." He looked over to Shio who nodded.

"**Breath of the Fire Devil!"**

"**Breath of the Sea Devil!"**

Both attacks flew toward the Cerberus who became confused at what it should do first and was too slow to react as it got hit by both attacks. Shio charged in and jumped on the back of the Cerebus and stabbed his trident into the spinal cord of the Cerebus as it roared in pain. The green eyed head turned around and began to charge wind magic, but…

"**Fire Devils Axel Kick!"** Ryu slammed his leg covered in silver flames into its head completely destroying it. He then did a 180 spin and slammed his leg into the middle head, but it's damage was at a minimum. Ryu fell down and backflipped his body then landed on the ground. The middle head was about to bite him, but Shio reacted quicker.

"**Sea Devils Drilling Blast!" **A drill made out of water pierced into the back of the middle head making it cry in pain as the other head was focused on Ryu.

"**Fire Devils Soaring Slash!"** Ryu slashed the air and created multiple arcs of fire which slammed right into the two remaining heads.

"Swoosh." Shio appeared next to Ryu as they both watched the beast. It was still snarling and angry.

"It seems this beast has a hard time deciding what to do next." Ryu said as Shio laughed.

"And they say three heads are better than one!" Ryu sighed inwardly at his brothers foolishness. _Back to the problem at hand…._

"**Devil Art: Chains of Hell." **Ryu said as chains muzzled the mouths of the remaining heads. An orb of water then appeared in Shio's hands.

"**Sea Devils Water Prison!" **He sent the orb of water towards the Cerberus which expanded as it made contact. Then the Cerberus was entrapped in a prison of water. Ryu jumped up and extended his legs backward as Shio slammed his trident into his feet propelling his brother forward.

"**Fire Devils Blazing Impact." **Ryu became cloaked in silver fire which then formed a Devils head. Ryu sheathed his blade as he slammed into the Cerberus and appeared behind it right after.

"**Sea Devils Piercing Geyser!"** Shio spun his trident and slammed the end of it into the ground as a geyser rose from the ground and pierced right through the Cerberus. The Cerberus began to shine and change shape into a door. A voice began to resonate as the winds picked up.

_The first are we_

_The last we shall be_

_Do not fear the shrouded path_

_For the truth lies in darkness_

_A trail manifests_

_What was, is, and forever shall be_

_The strongest of this plane of existence_

_Beings that transcends time itself_

_Only the worthy shall survive_

_The DEVILS (i feel like we can glorify this line more/ like make it fancy)_

_Drips drops the sound of blood_

A black door with decorations of skulls and what seemed to be people finally appeared. Ryu walked up to the door and attempted to open it, but the door would not open. He took a step back as Shio tried as well, but to no avail.

"..." Ryu was in deep thought. _Maybe the voice we heard was reciting a riddle?Drip drop the sound of blood. _Ryu unsheathed his katana as Shio was still trying to open the door.

"Otouto, move over." Shio shrugged and took a step back. He watched as Ryu cut the palm of his left hand and rested it on the door knob. Once again they heard the voice speak.

_So it must be….._

The door opened as a bright illuminating light sucked both Ryu and Shio in.

(Inside the portal)

A door in the middle of a city opened as two figures flew out. Ryu and Shio barrel rolled and stood up quickly. Ryu analysed their surrounding while Shio looked around in awe. It was a city with huge towers and statues. The sky was also crimson and the sun blue.

"Woah, you know Nii-san, this one is so much cooler than the last one." Shio said. Last time they went to one was around the time their father was alive. That was only merely a village, it had not been quite as spectacular like this one.

Ryu hummed in response as he walked towards a stone tablet written in devil language. He had learned the language when he was young along with Shio. Although Shio did struggle a little bit, and so he left this stuff to Ryu.

"The royal line." Ryu murmured. Shio walked over to the tablet as Ryu knelt down and began to read the names. He stopped at their fathers name, but became shocked as two names appeared under his.

_Keron Akuma_

_Ryu Akuma & Shio Akuma_

"Woah….." Shio said in awe.

"It documented us as soon as we stepped onto this city." Ryu said as he stood up and scanned the city again. "Let's go over there." Ryu turned his head toward a large castle.

They began to follow the road, but only Ryu noticed the silent walking in the background. As they threaded along the road they noticed many flowers.

"..." Ryu signaled his brother who nodded. Somebody was following them, but there should not be anyone left in this city.

Suddenly a gust of powerful compacted air blasted towards the two. Ryu and Shio quickly jumped out of the way and armed themselves with their weapons.

"Begone!" They heard a voice say.

_(Earlier in the city)_

A twelve year old girl with long white hair that ended in golden tips was walking alongside a little demon creature. She also had teal eyes and a white dress that was dirty, she had no shoes and she had a small white feather hand fan. This was the cheerful Hikari Kaze student of the Sky Devil Kazema Kaze.

Fending of the Dragon of apocalypse, Acnologia, Her Master Kazema had sealed her away inside the city. She had been here for at least a couple years. She wasn't lonely at least, because her little friend that she had since she was little was here to accompany her. His name was Kibo.

Kibo was about the same size as Happy and had the same body as a stick figure being all green. At the end of his arms and legs were three small claws and he had a arrow shaped tail. He had a long nose and two demonic looking wings.

"Fuck, when are we gonna get some good fruits Hikari-chan?" Kibo said. The only reason they were alive was the fact that Hikari was able to breathe life into the plants and flowers that had once inhabited this place making it lush.

"Hmmm, in a couple of days I think." Hikari said as she put her finger on her chin in thought. They were currently walking towards the main part of the city.

She felt a negative presence around the sealed entrance. It was the power of two very strong devil mages that had been exerting the force for a while.

_So It must be…._

She watched as two people entered the city. She couldn't tell if they were here to harm this place or for her. She decided that she would have to take them out, since she was pretty strong herself after all.

_(Present time)_

"Oi! What's the big idea!?" Shio yelled.

The two shifted back into defense as Hikari dived and readied for the next attack.

For while Ryu and Shio were only dodging Hikari's desperate, but powerful waves of attacks. Ryu analysed her magic while Shio instinctively studied her attack patterns, so they wouldn't be caught in a attack.

As they started to slowly draw into Hikari's pattern of attack, she charged up for one last blow.

"**Breath of the Sky Devil!"**

"Sky Devil?" Ryu and Shio Armed their weapons with magic and deflected the attack with an equally powerful attack

"**Unison Raid: Surging Flame!"**

The attack dispersed the array of magic everywhere. Hikari jumped back in awe, as one of her stronger attacks were deflected easily.

"Nii-san She's a devil too." Shio said abruptly

Hikari again raised up her guard, ready for another onslaught of attacks.

"Wait." Interrupted Ryu. "We are also devil slayers."

"Really?!" The voice this time sounded desperate. It also sounded like a little girl. Ryu spoke next.

"Please lower your arms, we mean you no harm." They both watched as an extremely young girl stepped into view with a little green demon standing in front of her protectively. A thought raced across their minds. _What is she doing here?_

"Grrrr." The little green demon growled at them. Shio widened his eyes.

"Nii-san it's a Sky Demon." These little demons were devoted servants of devils of their respective elements. There weren't many of them left though.

"Who are you?" Ryu asked the girl. He noticed her holding a hand fan.

"H-Hikari Kaze, student of the Sky Devil and Royal Advisor Kazema Kaze." She stuttered an mumbled as best as she could; after all, she hasn't had any outside contact for a couple of years. Ryu almost widened his eyes. Shio nearly dropped his weapon onto the ground.

_(Flashback)_

"_It is times like this. That I wish I could share a drink with my old friends." Keron laid on his back, looking off into the sunset said in nostalgia and remorse. Ryu and Shio listened closely, as the old man rarely talked about his past._

"_Back when the Devil Kingdom was strong, I had a Royal Advisor who was also one of my closest friends. His name was Kazema Kaze, the Sky Devil. He was declared the one of the smartest beings of the four kingdoms in my time." (Devil,God,Dragon and Human)_

"_What happened to him?" Ryu asked as Keron smiled sadly._

"_Heh, we split up eventually, to keep the legacy of the devils alive. That was some hundred years ago….I'm not even sure if he is still alive. If he was, he would be like an uncle to you two."_

_(Flashback End/Present Time)_

"Kazema-sama always said it was common courtesy to give your name." Hikari said as Ryu and Shio blinked.

The two snapped back from a nostalgic memory.

"I am Ryu."

"Shio- desu!"

Hikari gave the two a weird look, like she didn't recieve enough information.

"Sons of Keron, Bloodline of the Lineage of Akuma"

Hikari and her demon Kibo nearly fell over when they heard this. She quickly got on her knees and bowed down. Her demon mimicked her position.

"Forgive me for my rudeness! Ryu-sama, Shio-sama!" She yelled as Shio looked confused and sweatdropped.

"There is no need for that Hikari-chan!" Shio said as he put his trident on his back. He walked over to her and helped her up.

"You guys are so nice!" Hikari didn't think that the two princes Kazema told her about would be so nice and humble. "Then again your dad and Kazema-sama were good friends."

"Hikari-san." Ryu said as they both turned towards him. "Where is Kazema-san?

Hikari's mood instantly changed from that question. Ryu and Shio could tell that something bad had happened. "Well….it was about two years ago."

_(Flashback)_

"_So where are we going Kazema-sama?" A younger Hikari asked while skipping around with Kibo in a forest. Kazema had the appearance of a man in his late 30's. He had green eyes and snow white hair that was kept long. He wore an elegant white robe with green designs, and held a small hand fan which he constantly fanned himself off with. He had an old man's handsome face, and two protruding green lines from his eyes._

"_We are going to visit my home." He said with a peacefully snickering grin._

"_Wow! Where is it?"_

"_It's in another dimension. We are going to collect some things needed, in order to further your training."_

"_Is your home pretty?"_

"_Once, during the time where Devils and Gods ruled it. I still remember the smell of meat being cooked in the markets and the tea they served. I remember how everything was so beautiful." He then turned to her with a smile._

"_But, nothing in this world last forever. The beautiful thing about life, is that all things must come to an end, and that Hikari-chan, is the beauty of life." Hikari blushed as she looked at Kazema. He was her inspiration, guide, and her mentor._

"_Ne, Kazema-sama what was your friends like?" Hikari asked as Kazema closed his eyes and let his memories past through his head._

"_Keron was not just my king, but my kin, my friend. He had the power to make a person believe that such ambitions could become true. He was a leader of men and a great king; most of all a great friend. His ambition was peace for Devils, Gods, Dragons, and Humans alike. It was wishful thinking."_

"_Then we have Krana, his little sister. She fought alongside her brother with undying devotion. She was also the love of my life."_

"_What?! Really? What happened to her?" Hikari said as Kazema smiled sadly._

"_Let me finish first Hikari-chan." Kazema said as Hikari covered her mouth. "She was beautful and loving, but most of all she was clumsy and loved to make jokes. She was also quite the heartbreaker. We fell in love as weird as it was, but then one day she died." He said as Hikari gasped._

"_Zeref had killed her in his first appearance. She died in my arms with a smile on her face."_

"_Kazema-sama…." Hikari walked up to him and gave him a hug. He smiled down at her._

"_I'm fine Hikari-chan, remember what I said? All beautiful things must come to an end and that is the beauty of life."_

"_Who were your other friends?"_

"_Well there was Hellbraun and Raiju-" Kazema was cut off as he fell to one knee and coughed out blood. _

"_Kazema-sama!"_

"_It's not-"_

_An ominous aura fell down on the two. A loud thunderous voice was heard from afar._

"_**I CAN SMELL YOU, DEVIL!"**_ _Kazema widened his eyes. He knew this voice. He quickly scooped up Hikari as Kibo sprouted wings and flew as they ran towards the cave as a Cerebus appeared. He took out his hand and touched the Cerberus on one of its noses and it nodded, then turned into a door. Only Devils can enter this door. Even the most powerful spell would not scratch it._

_As he opened the door and was about to jump in alongside Hikari. Suddenly a black whip wrapped itself around his right hand. He looked behind him and saw multiple demonic creatures sprouting from the ground. These weren't the demons that helped devils they were the ones that were allied with Zeref. _

"_BOOM!" A huge black dragon smashed into the ground behind the demons. Kazema knew who this was, the black dragon of the apocalypse Acnologia. The Door could only be opened every 5 hours and would only stay open for 10 minutes. He gave his fan to Hikari, as a keepsake. He knew he wouldn't be able to take on Acnologia in his weakened state. He pushed her and Kibo into the door as hastely as he could and closed it._

"_Even the strongest attack you have will not open this door." Kazema said as he flicked his right hand, destroying ten demons with a blast of wind._

"_**Devil! I will kill you!" **_

_(Flashback)_

"And..that's what happened." Hikari said as she began to tear up. Kibo landed on her head and began to console her. Shio, felt sad for the girl she had been alone this whole time, well not alone because of Kibo, but still!

"Wait….we had an aunt?…" Shio was shocked at this revelation. Ryu was as well, but he quickly returned to his regular look. Shio deterred away from the thoughts. Right now they needed to help this girl who had been alone.

"Ne, why don't you come with us to Fairy Tail?" Shio said with a grin.

"Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah! It's where everyone is family and we all care for each other."

"That….sounds nice, but I don't know how to get out of this place." Shio and Ryu suddenly sweatdropped and came to a realization. How do they get out?

"We can worry about such a thing later." Ryu kept walking onwards towards the castle. He then stopped and looked at Hikari as she cringed under his gaze. "Do you know where the library is?"

She nodded, and turned her head toward a particular distance.

(A little later)

They stood in front of the library and saw that there were two stone statues holding spears. Ryu took a step forward analysing the area in case there were any traps. Ryu looked over at Hikari.

"Are there any traps in this place?"

"I-I'm not sure. I mean I have come here before to read the books so I can learn more so I guess not, but there are stone guards guarding the deeper part of the library." She said as Shio rose an eyebrow.

"Stone guards? I wonder what is back there" Shio was now interested.

"It's the forbidden arts." Hikari said.

(Library: Section 1)

A huge library it was indeed. It had thousands of books and multiple sections on Fire, Iron, Sea, Lightning, and Sky techniques and many more. Ryu walked along the sections of high level fire magic with his usual stoic gaze. He stopped and reached for a book.

"I wonder, if it would be alright for us to take the forbidden arts." Shio said as he scratched his head in wonder.

"It is no longer of importance whether we take them or leave them here. Remember what father said to us?" Ryu said walking ahead of the two of them.

"Yeah, yeah. Secrets kept, our weapons wasted."

Hikari was watching the silly interaction between siblings and found them rather different. Shio was funny, and childish, but Ryu was hard spoken and had a demanding presence. Kibo, her sky demon was resting on top of her head on alert.

"You can relax Kibo-kun." Hikari said to her sky demon.

"Hmmm, I'm making sure these guys don't pull anything funny." He said as she sighed.

"Ne, Shio-sama are you any good at healing? Kazema-sama did say that the Sea and Sky Devils were partners in the intelligence and healing department." She said as Shio grinned at her.

"I'm not to shabby myself, but I'm not the greatest though since I focus on my fighting skills more." Shio stopped talking as they came unto a row of hundreds of books. Ryu looked back at Shio and nodded as Ryu disappears in a sonic boom. "Wellllllll then, looks like its you and me Hikari-chan! Nii-san probably wants to check out the fire area so lets go check out the sea department!"

Hikari laughed she found it funny how childish Shio was. She was really growing to like his warm and cheerful presence. She also liked the feeling of safety around Ryu as well.

"Here comes the boring part." Shio said in defeat. At least the sections were divided so he could see the offensive spells.

(Ryu)

Ryu surveyed the archives of Fire Devil magic and found a couple of techniques he would like to learn. He was still curious about the forbidden arts, but that would have to wait until he and his brother found what they needed.

As he walked through the ancient halls of the library he came upon a section that interested him "History". He walked over to a book on a stand and read the title. _Struggle of the four Kingdoms. _Words of his father came to him as the title triggered a memory.

_(10 year old Ryu and Shio)_

"_My sons, you are the royal bloodline and thus you should know the history of this world. For knowledge is power." Keron said. His older son Ryu nodded fully paying attention, but his younger son gaze was distracted, watching a butterfly fly by._

"_1500 of years before the birth of you two, there was a war between Devils and Gods. Their chaos destroyed the land and even themselves. The other two who were in mutual respect were the dragons and the humans. They kept themselves out of the war and protected each other."_

_(Back to Ryu)_

Ryu picked up the book and decided to take it along with him. He heard a sonic boom as he was walking towards the forbidden arts and looked back to see his brother carrying Hikari bridal style. Her little demon Kibo was in her arms.

"Yo! Nii-san, I've found some interesting techniques." Shio said with a grin as he put down Hikari. Ryu nodded his head as they followed him unto a dark tunnel. The dark tunnel had multiple pictures with unlit torches, Ryu snapped his fingers as all the torches ignited. His eyes followed the row of pictures and immediately recognized his father, but also saw a couple under his.

"HellBraun, the Devil General."

"Krana, the Devil Princess."

"Raiju, the Devil Enforcer."

"Kazema, the Devil Tactician."

"Kazema-sama…." Hikari put her hand on the portrait. "I'm gonna take this with me. I usually come here just to see his picture."

"How did you discover it?" Shio asked.

"One night me and Kibo decided to light a small torch and look around. We then came upon these rows of pictures." She took the portrait off and cradled it against her heart. "I need to avenge Kazema-sama."

"Death and revenge." Hikari looked up surprised that Ryu was the one speaking. "Death will bring pain and hatred to everyone. The truth is the more precious someone is to us, the more we come to believe that they won't die. Sometimes we convince ourselves theres no way they could die. Thus people may try to find meaning in revenge, but all that is left is hatred and pain. All of the senseless death in this world, it unleashes a cycle of violence and hatred that never ends."

"_Nii-San, Have you still not forgiven yourself?" _A voice ran through Ryu's head.

Ryu walked onwards as memories flowed through his head. The scent of flowers once again came to him and the feeling of a tender hand touching his face made him soon enter a different world for a second. He looked around him and everything was a pure white. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"_Hey! How have you been?" _He felt a hand touch the side of his right arm from behind. The cheerful voice of one of the person that haunted his dreams every night. He turned around and saw Aer smiling.

"Nii-san." Ryu broke from his stupor as his brother called out to him.

"What is it?"

"Why did you stop walking?"Ryu blinked and shook his head and continued onward. Shio and Hikari looked at each other and shrugged. When the group made it to the end of the tunnel a bright light awaited them. When it had died down they saw the forbidden chamber and the door in all of its glory. Standing at the side of the door were two stone guards with their swords making an X formation in front of it.

"Woah.." Shio said as Ryu took the first step forward, a ripple of magic resonated from his step. Everyone stared at the floor and then they heard a click of two blades screeching against each other.

"What, the…" Shio said as a voice boomed throughout the library. One of the stone guards stepped forward and raised his sword. Devilish binding magic began to emanate from his body as he took a defensive stance.

"Who dares step into the hall of the forbidden arts without authority." He didn't yell, but his voice was indeed loud. Ryu and Shio looked at each other in confusion and then looked at Hikari.

"It's a system where he reacts to an intruder, and since Ryu is the only one who has actually stepped into the room only one comes forward and it also depends on the magic of said intruder." She said. "Also they are all actually souls of devil warriors from the past."

"That's horrible!" Shio said as Hikari nodded.

"It was actually considered an honor. After a certain amount of time they are released and they rest in peace, but no one has been here to do such a thing."

"Even in death, we serve our kingdom." Ryu said recalling what he read in a book.

Ryu, decided to bring up his other foot so that his entire body was standing on the floor of the chamber and when he did multiple summoning circles appeared.

"Young prince, you have not been given permission to enter yet." One of the ten stone guards said. Ryu widened his eyes, so they did know. Shio decided to walk into the chamber as well, but signaled Hikari to stay where she was.

"How do you know?" Ryu said. "That I am a prince?"

"The bloodline of the Akuma family and their magic will always be recognized by us. It's what we were created to do."

"You do know that the age of the Devils and the Gods are over? Keron the Devil King, who is our father is no longer alive and we've come to collect what's left of the Devil Kingdom." As soon as those words left Ryu's mouth the stone guards all kneeled before the twins.

"That means that we can finally rest in peace. Young prince come here." The stone guard said as Ryu walked forward and stopped in front of him. The knight handed him a stone tablet which he began to read out loud.

"I - living descendant of the royal bloodline - hereby allow all of the souls binded to the stone guards here to finally rest in peace. For you are no longer needed to protect our kingdom." They watched as lights of different colors(Elements) flew out of each stone guard. When this happened they would each one by one crumble.

_"My eternal contract has now be fulfilled, thank you my humble lineage" _Hikari felt extremely sad that these people had to be here for so long. She could see it in the look of Shio and Ryu. They wanted to release the others in the other cities.

"Let us continue forward." Ryu said as the others nodded.


End file.
